ABRI MIS OJOS
by Patito Fanfics Pasion
Summary: Edward despierta después de un accidente. Nadie lo quiere. Él tendrá que descubrir porqué. ¿Realmente es el mounstro que todos dicen? Basado en una vieja película.
1. Quién soy

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Madame Meyer. Esta humilde servidora solo alucina con ellos.**

* * *

**ABRÍ MIS OJOS**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: ¿QUIÉN SOY?**

Abrí mis ojos, la luz me cegó.

Un rayo de sol brillante caía en la pared frente a mí. Había demasiada claridad, cerré mis ojos con fuerza pero la oscuridad no me gustaba. Traté de incorporarme un poco y sentí dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo. La cabeza me dio vueltas, mi vista no enfocaba bien, las cosas a mí alrededor se hicieron tenues. Estaba mareado y aturdido.

El olor que sentía era extraño, olía a… no podría decirlo, no sabía con qué compararlo. Me obligué a mirar nuevamente. La habitación era de color blanco, así como la cama y las cobijas. Cerca de mí había un pequeño sofá. A la derecha, una ventana con las cortinas corridas pero eso no impedía que la claridad se colara.

No había ninguna persona. Estaba solo.

Nuevamente hice el esfuerzo de moverme. Volví a sentir dolor, ahora localizado en mis extremidades. Mi pierna sobretodo, era la que más molestia me causaba. Quise estirarla, no pude. Quité la sábana para comprobar que estaba enyesada. Mi brazo derecho se conectaba a una vía intravenosa, la punta de mi dedo a una máquina. El brazo libre lo tenía sujeto a mi cuerpo por un cabestrillo.

Entonces me hallaba de seguro en un hospital.

¿Qué me habría sucedido?

Sentí una presión en mi cabeza cuando intenté moverla en círculos. Me sentí raro, parecía que tenía algo sobre mi frente.

Traté de recordar, con todas mis fuerzas. Traté de forzar mi mente a que se abriera.

Nada, total oscuridad. Cómo si no hubiera nada antes de este momento.

No sabía que hacía aquí, no sabía cómo había llegado y la pregunta más importante de todas ¿Quién era yo?

¿Tuve un accidente? ¿Sería el único herido? ¿Dónde estaba mi familia, mis amigos?

Me desesperé, acababa de despertar sólo y no tenía la menor idea de porqué.

Los minutos pasaban y seguía sin recordar, sabía que pronto no resistiría esta angustia y gritaría. ¿Podría hacerlo? No había oído aún mi voz.

No sé mi nombre, ni quién soy. No puedo recordar nada. Mi memoria está en cero. Nada de nombres, ni rostros. Ni recuerdos.

Empecé a revolverme en la cama. Alguien debe conocerme, debo tener familia padres, hermanos ¿Hijos?

Quisiera un espejo para mirarme y saber cómo soy.

Vi un botón verde en la pared. Lo presioné y rogué porque alguien viniera pronto y me ayudara.

—Buenos días señor Cullen. Que bueno que despertó ¿Quiere que le avise a su familia?— una mujer de cabellos rubios y triste mirada entró, anotó algo cuando miró los aparatos a los que estaba conectado, me di cuenta que el insistente pitillo provenía de otra máquina.

—Buenos días. Gracias, me gustaría ver a alguien conocido— respondí.

—Lo que usted mande. No tardarán mucho. Si necesita algo me avisa— salió tratando de sonreírme. Su trato era frío y distante.

Seguía tratando de recordar y era tiempo perdido, parecía que hubiesen quitado todo lo anterior. Me sentía vulnerable.

Tenía miedo de encontrarme con algo triste y que ni siquiera pudiera sentirlo. Quizá mi vida era buena y no tenía nada que temer. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta. Que extraño.

—Adelante— casi grité, estaba ansioso por hablar con alguien. Un hombre rubio se asomó. ¿Él era toda mi familia?

—Hola Edward. Tu madre me envió. ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?— casi no habían emociones en su rostro. ¿Mi madre lo envió? ¿Y por qué ella no estaba aquí? Tenía una madre al menos, aunque no pudiera venir a verme.

¿Y dijo Edward? Edward, sonaba bien. La enfermera me llamo señor Cullen. Edward Cullen. Ese era yo. Necesitaba saber más.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien? Bella y Reneesme están en tu casa, si prometes que serás bueno puedo hablarles— una ráfaga de tristeza y miedo pasó por su rostro. Diablos, podía leer las emociones en las personas y no me podía acordar ni de sus nombres.

—Ayúdame— rogué. Este hombre me inspiraba confianza, parecía tan sincero.

—Sí claro. Sé que debes estar molesto, puedes iniciar la demanda mañana mismo. Afrontaré los cargos y no huiré. Y lo más importante, de una vez te digo que no me arrepiento de lo que hice. No me arrepiento… de haberte arrollado— ahora la mirada de aquel hombre cambió, me miraba desafiante. Algo aquí andaba mal. ¿Él era el causante de mi accidente y me lo decía así nada más?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— debía saber cuales eran sus intenciones antes de poder confiar en él.

—No tengo nada que ver con Bella si es lo que piensas. ¿Es que en tu cabeza no puede haber algo más que celos?— el hombre ahora estaba furioso. Pero seguía pareciéndome sincero.

—Sólo quiero saber porqué me hiciste esto— le mostré mi pierna herida y mi brazo.

—Ibas a golpearla, ella me llamó. No entiendo porque le haces esto. Tenías una familia perfecta, tu esposa te amaba. Y lo echaste todo a perder por tu estúpido carácter. Ella te va a dejar, quizá no hoy porque estás enfermo pero lo hará. Y nosotros la apoyamos.

— ¿Quiénes nosotros?— tenía miedo, estaba descubriendo que yo no era una persona buena. Si él tuvo que atropellarme para que no golpee a una mujer debo ser todo un patán.

—Todos. Tus padres, Alice, Emmett, Rose y yo. Te has comportado de una forma terrible y sé que entre tus planes de venganza y tu mal humor te has convertido en un ser malvado. Si la mitad de cosas que me he enterado son ciertas, eres un maldito bastardo, frío y calculador y no me importa que me encierres por esto. Un hombre hace y dice las cosas de frente. Yo te puse en esa cama porque eres cruel. No quieres a nadie más que a ti mismo. Y con mucha pena debo decirte que no le harías falta a nadie. Ni a tu madre. Esme es una mujer encantadora y de buen corazón. No merece que la trates así— su discurso terminó en un grito. Creo que yo no le agradaba.

Ahora tenía tanto que procesar. Mi madre era Esme y yo le había hecho algo malo. Alice, Emmett, Rose, debían ser mis hermanos, al igual que él. Y yo era según el un maldito bastardo frío y calculador.

— ¿Me estás oyendo Edward?— me miró intensamente analizando mis reacciones. Iba a responderle cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y una mujer muy hermosa y rubia entró corriendo. Casi se arrojó sobre mí. Hice una mueca de dolor.

—Mi amor. Mira como has quedado. No podremos viajar así pero puedo esperar a que te recuperes, te llevaré a mi apartamento— la miré fijamente.

El rubio me dijo hace un momento que tenía una familia. Bella y Reneesme. Bella debía ser mi esposa y Reneesme mi hija. Era padre. ¿Qué edad tendría mi pequeña? ¿Entonces esa mujer tan bonita sería Bella? Pero él también dijo que yo iba a golpearla. No podría estar tan dispuesta a llevarme a su apartamento. ¿Quién demonios era esta mujer?

—Jessica, te importaría que termine de hablar con él. No volveré por aquí— le dijo él.

—Eso lo verán en la corte imbécil, ya sé que fuiste tú el que lo arrolló. Infeliz, te vas a pudrir en la cárcel. Edward te va a meter al bote tanto tiempo que verás a tus hijos sólo los domingos— soltó una carcajada siniestra y se volvió a mi. Ya no me parecía bonita.

—Amor no cancelé nuestras vacaciones, sólo las postergué. Cuando termines con todos ellos podremos irnos a Hawai como habíamos quedado. A este tonto lo tendrás entre rejas mañana antes del desayuno. De ella me puedo encargar yo misma. Tengo pruebas de que se veía con ese indio. Podemos acusarla de adulterio. Tendrás la custodia de la niña y podemos comprarnos esa casa que tanto me gustaba— se sentó en mi cama frotándo mi pierna sana.

Mi cuerpo la rechazó en el acto. Sentí asco de la forma como me hablaba. Pero más asco sentí por las cosas que dijo ¿Yo había ideado todo eso? ¿Separar a una madre de su hija? Eso era inconcebible.

—Jessica sal por favor— dije recordando el nombre por el que la llamó el rubio. —Tengo que hablar con… sal de mi habitación— mi voz fue perdiendo fuerza. No sabía quien era él. Pero era el único que me podía decir las cosas como realmente eran.

—Eddie— hizo un puchero pero cuando arrugué la frente se tensó y salió de inmediato.

—Así que esos eran sus planes— me acusó el hombre.

— ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?— pedí antes de empezar con las preguntas. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró asombrado. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó en una silla.

—No recuerdas nada cierto—dijo mirándome más fijamente.

CAPÍTULO 3: ABRI MIS OJOS Y MI CONCIENCIA

Podía ver el desconcierto en la mirada de aquel hombre. Se debatía y no sabía si creerme.

—No. No puedo recordar, es tan extraño. Sé que me llamo Edward Cullen por lo que oí de ti y de la enfermera. Sé que piensas que soy un maldito bastardo y no sé porque. ¿Tan malo he sido?

—Esto es tan… inesperado. Soy Jasper— me tendió la mano y se la estreché apenas con la que tenía conectada.

—Ayúdame, no tengo recuerdos. Es todo tan extraño, tan nuevo. Tengo tanto miedo. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—Claro que si. ¿Qué deseas saber?— adoptó una postura médica.

— ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—Eres Edward Cullen como ya lo has oído. Abogado. 29 años. Yo soy Jasper Hale, tu cuñado. Casado con tu hermana Alice. Tenemos dos pequeños mellizos, dos años menor que tu hija.

— ¿Tengo una hija?— sonreí al confirmar lo que ya había supuesto por las conversdaciones que oí.

—Y una esposa. Isabella Swan. Tu hija Reneesme tiene 8 años— me sonrió.

— ¿Padres? ¿Tengo padres?— pregunté ávido de saber más.

—Esme y Carlisle Cullen. Y tienes dos hermanos, Emmett, casado con mi gemela Rosalie y Alice mi esposa. Vives y trabajas en Seattle, Norte América. Y discúlpame que no sea tan abierto pero es que no puedo estar 100% seguro de ti. Eres muy sagaz, debo comprobar primero que tipo de amnesia tienes antes de poder hablarte libremente— sacó una pequeña linterna e iluminó mis ojos.

—Eres…

—Soy psiquiatra. Tu padre es el director de esta clínica. ¿Quieres que le llame?— preguntó.

— ¿Porqué no están Isabella o mi madre aquí? Bueno dijiste que iba a golpear a Isabella y que odiaba a mi madre. Quizá sea mejor que no me vean. No se a dónde iré ahora— miré a otro lado tratando de esconder que tenía ganas de llorar.

Si había sido tan perverso como para querer golpear a mi esposa, la engañaba con otra mujer y que quise quitarle a nuestra hija, no debía quererme cerca de ella. Y tampoco mi familia. Salvo la mujer que me esperaba afuera, nadie más debía quererme.

—Ellos entenderán. Le hablaré a Carlisle y en media hora vendremos por ti, debemos ver tus placas y tu resonancia. Necesitarás una tomografía ¿Quieres que entre Jessica?— preguntó algo incrédulo.

—Claro que no. No la recuerdo.

—La echaré de aquí pronto, si llega Tanya se armará un lío y no creo que sea bueno para la reputación de la clínica— seguía mirándome incrédulo.

— ¿Quién es Tanya?— pregunté ya que en su reporte de familiares no la incluyó.

—Tu amante. La oficial. Jessica es sólo tu secretaria y el reemplazo de Tanya. Descansa, volveremos pronto— salio deprisa y oí gritos afuera, Jessica chillaba. Mi secretaria, mi amante sustituta.

¡Que mal hombre había sido! Dos amantes, con razón mi esposa quería abandonarme.

¿Cómo sería ella? Rubia, pelirroja, morena.

Y nuestra hija. Reneesme. Quería verla, no la recordaba pero ya la quería. Eso debe ser así, un padre debe querer a sus hijos por sobre todo. O al menos eso creo.

Al parecer no eran mis ojos los únicos que se habían abierto hoy, también mi conciencia y lo poco de moral que todavía me quedaba.

Me dicen que fui malo y no sé en que medida, lo iría descubriendo poco a poco. Pero de algo estaba seguro, no volvería a hacer sufrir a aquellos que me querían. No volvería a lastimar a nadie.

* * *

Pobrecito nuestro Edward, tan solo y perdido... ¡Yo soy tu esposa y tenemos 7 hijos!

PATITO


	2. Soy el peor hombre que existe

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Madame Meyer. Esta humilde servidora solo alucina con ellos.**

* * *

**ABRÍ MIS OJOS**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: SOY EL PEOR HOMBRE QUE EXISTE**

Los esperé mucho rato. Quería que se dieran prisa pero nadie llegaba. Mi familia no me quería. Podía entenderlos, nadie quiere a la gente mala. Eso era lógico, soy malo, nadie me quiere, por ende, no desean verme, ni siquiera en un hospital. Le di vueltas al asunto hasta que me dolió la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de dormir de nuevo cuando escuché voces. La puerta se abrió de pronto y una mujer pequeña, delgada, de cabello oscuro y corto me miraba. Parecía que quería matarme. Me incorporé un poco.

—Hola— le dije, esperando que se presentara.

— ¡Tu! ¡Pedazo de basura! No sé como mamá pudo traerte al mundo. No me vas a dejar sin esposo, mi Jazy es mil veces mejor hombre que tu. Infiel, mentiroso, abusivo— de sus pequeños ojos parecía salir chispas. Continuaba gritando a voz en cuello. — Si lo demandas te mataré Edward. Te lo advierto. Tú sabes que merecías más que eso, ya había hablado con Emmett para que te diera una paliza. Si no puedes hacer feliz a nadie mejor vete con alguna de tus amantes y desaparece de nuestras vidas— avanzó decidida apuntándome con su índice.

¿Quién sería? Si tenía miedo de que demandara a su esposo debía ser la mujer de Jasper. Pero ella dijo "Jazy". Debía ser un sobrenombre.  
Y si ella era la esposa de Jasper entonces era… mi hermana. Esto es tan confuso.  
Y que carácter, me daba miedo. ¿Mi hermana?

—Hola… ¿Alice?— saludé con temor.

— ¿Alice?— arrugó su frente. Entonces no era ella.

— ¿No te llamas así? Lo siento, pensé que…

— Tú nunca me llamas así. Bueno hace años que no lo haces. Sólo me dices sobrenombres ridículos y cuando estás enojado me insultas— hizo una mueca de dolor pero se recuperó al instante y me volvió a lanzar otra de sus miradas asesinas. —Venía a decirte que no intentes volver a tu casa, ni a la nuestra, no te queremos con nosotros. Búscate otro lugar a donde ir a sanar tus heridas no quiero que vuelvas a lastimar a mamá o a Bella. Nessie quiere venir a verte y la voy a traer mañana será mejor que seas bueno con ella o te echaré veneno en tu medicamento— me miró con rabia. No sabía que decirle.

—Gracias— le dije volviendo la mirada a mis manos. Era duro confirmar que nadie me quería. Pero al menos podría conocer a mi hija.

— ¿Gracias? ¿Sólo eso tiene para decirme el gran Edward Cullen, el mejor abogado de los Estados Unidos? Según tú claro. Y estoy segura que si nunca has perdido un solo caso es porque has sobornado a los jueces o a los testigos. ¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que ayudas a que toda la lacra de la sociedad a que quede libre? ¿Acaso no tienes conciencia? El hombre que ayudaste a salir la semana pasada era un violador, con mucho dinero pero era un violador. Y no dejaste que encerraran al hijo del senador, ese idiota mató a un hombre sin motivo sólo porque estaba drogado, en eso te convertiste hermanito, en el abogado del diablo— me lastimaba lo que me decía. Entonces era cierto y realmente era una persona malvada. ¿Cuánto daño habría hecho, no sólo a los míos sino a todo el mundo?

—Lo siento— dije apenas.

—No oigo bien o te acabas de disculpar, porque hace rato dijiste eso mismo pero pensé que mis oídos estaban mal.

—Lo siento— la miré a los ojos. –Siento haber hecho eso, siento ser la persona despreciable a la que nadie quiere. ¡Y ni siquiera sé porque lo siento si no lo recuerdo!— grité y sentí una punzada aguda en la parte frontal de mi cabeza.

El sonido que hacía una de esas máquinas se disparó y pronto tuve a una enfermera y un médico en mi habitación. Me aplicaron algo para calmarme, según ellos. Yo no sentí mejoría alguna. Esta desesperación de no recordar se hacía más fuerte.

—Edward, lo siento, hermanito, no te mueras— Alice chillaba detrás de ellos. Nuevamente todo se volvió negro.

.

Desperté otra vez, recordaba pero sólo lo último que había vivido. Mi cama, la habitación, el hombre rubio, la secretaria y una mujer pequeña que me acusaba.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— una voz suave me sorprendió. Otro hombre rubio, de ojos azules intensos me miraba. Traía una bata blanca, también era médico.

—No lo sé. Aún me duele la cabeza, la pierna, el brazo.

— ¿Recuerdas algo?— me miró incrédulo. Dudaba de mí.

—Sólo recuerdo lo anterior, despertarme aquí a Jasper… Jessica y a Alice— Sonreí al recordar a aquella mujercita tan pequeña y amenazadora.

—No hay nada anormal en tus placas. Puede ser el golpe que te diste al caer el motivo de la amnesia. Tampoco puedo decirte con exactitud por cuánto tiempo estarás así, puede ser pasajero. ¿Prefieres quedarte en el hospital o quieres irte a casa?— me miró como esperando mi respuesta con mucha ansiedad.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí doctor, creo que no soy una buena persona. Debería mantenerme alejado de mi familia— si nadie me quería no iba a imponerles mi presencia.

—Soy Carlisle, tu padre— abrí los ojos de repente y lo miré desesperado. ¿Ese hombre era mi padre?

— ¿Eres… mi padre?— dije con temor. Él agudizó la mirada, podía ver sus ojos escrutar mi rostro, buscando algo. No me creía.

— Sí. Realmente no recuerdas nada. Creo que podrías ir a casa— dudaba al decirlo, tal vez sea sólo él quien me quiera en su casa.

—No es necesario, imagino que he de tener dinero, me quedaré unos días y luego iré a algún hotel o rentaré algo— necesitaba más información pero no quería molestar a nadie.

—Te llevaremos a casa mañana. Quizás Bella quisiera… debo preguntarle primero— me sonrió levemente. ¿Bella?

—No quiero que les digan a todos que no recuerdo. Quisiera saber lo que piensan de mi primero. Sé que Alice sólo decía la verdad. Jasper también me lo dijo. Creo que yo era un ser monstruoso. Espero vivir lo suficiente para enmendar lo que hice pero no podré hacerlo si no sé con certeza todo lo que pasó ni el motivo. Tu eres mi padre ¿Tienes idea por qué yo era tan malvado?— me miró con tristeza y suspiró.

—Creo que deberías hablar con tu madre primero. Ella está aquí desde ayer ha venido varias veces y te ha visto mientras duermes. Aun no sabe que tienes amnesia pero creo que debo decirle primero, no quisiera que sufriera hasta darse cuenta que has perdido la memoria— parecía que ahora sí me creía.

—Si, es lo mejor. Por favor pídele que entre a verme, necesito hablar con ella, disculparme, yo tampoco deseo que sufra— él me sonrió, por primera vez vi seguridad en sus ojos.

Salió de la habitación dejándome otra vez con tantas preguntas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió, me preparé para conocer a mi madre. Pero no era ella.

Ante mí estaba un hombre fornido, de tez oscura y cabellos negros. Parecía un nativo americano, traté de recordar quién era pero no pude.

—Eres un maldito Cullen, acabo de enterarme de la demanda que has interpuesto esta mañana. No le vas a quitar a Nessie. Te mataré primero— y diciendo esto sacó una revolver. Me alarmé, recordé lo que Jessica había dicho ayer, sobre un indio y mi esposa. ¿Sería éste su amante? No podía culpar a Isabella de nada, con lo canalla que había sido yo. Si la había golpeado y celado tanto es lógico que me engañara. Me dolió mucho eso. Ni siquiera la conocía pero me dolía. Y tal vez hasta había perdido a mi hija. Merecía que me disparara, merecía eso y mucho más.

— ¡Jake no! ¡Por favor no! Deja eso… me iré contigo… pero no lo mates— una mujer preciosa de largos cabellos castaño oscuro entro corriendo. Tenía puesto un sencillo vestido azul y su piel era tan delicada. Sus ojos me miraron por un segundo, eran tristes. Quise levantarme para quitarla de en medio, ella no debía arriesgarse así por alguien como yo.

—Es un maldito Bella, te ha puesto una demanda por adulterio y pide la custodia de Nessie. Todos queremos lo mismo, que ya no haga más daño. Yo sólo lo haré realidad ya que Jasper no pudo— sus fieros me decían que estaba decidido a todo.

Ella se movió más impidiendo que lo vea, me daba la espalda pero a la vez me cubría con su cuerpo. Ella era Bella, mi esposa. Y aún sabiendo que yo era el ser más despreciable del mundo ella no quería que me maten. Me conmovió mucho.

Si tuviera una oportunidad más le demostraría que ya no soy ese hombre.

—Bella quítate de allí, es peligroso— le dije tratando de tomarle un brazo y apartarla. Casi caigo de la cama. Mi brazo se desconectó de la vía, la sábana se tiñó de rojo carmesí.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, una mujer muy hermosa apareció, se alarmó en cuanto vio la escena y corrió hacia mi cama. También puso su cuerpo para protegerme.

—Por favor no le hagan daño. Él no está bien— gritó muy asustada.

—Esme sé que hablas así porque lo quieres, pero Edward es malo, estaría mejor bajo tierra. No me importa ir preso, lo único que quiero es que Bella y Nessie no vuelvan a sufrir por su culpa— gritó aquel hombre.

— ¡No! Por favor, Edward no recuerda nada, lo están asustando. Bella él ha perdido la memoria. Jacob por favor, si no bajas tu arma tendré que llamar a seguridad. Por favor, esto no tiene porque llegar a extremos— me estiré un poco para ver la cara de ese hombre, Jacob.

Parecía confundido. Titubeó al escuchar la noticia.

— ¿Estás segura Esme? ¿No recuerda nada? ¿Y cómo pudo interponer una demanda hoy?— debió ser Jessica, la mujer que vino a verme ayer.

—Esta en cama Jake ¿Acaso crees que fue él mismo al juzgado así como está?— Bella habló una vez más para defenderme. Su voz era dulce y suave. Como toda ella.

—Averiguaré lo de la demanda, yo no me creo ese cuento. Muy de Edward Cullen inventar algo así. Volveré— guardó su arma y salió a grandes zancadas.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron, parecían llevarse bien y quererse mucho. De pronto ambas volvieron su vista hacia mí. Una era mi madre y la otra mi esposa y yo… yo no las recordaba para nada.

Sus miradas me pusieron nervioso. ¿Qué les diría? _"Perdónenme por ser el peor hombre que existe" "Prometo no hacerlo más"__  
_  
Ni siquiera sabía todo lo que había hecho. Esta situación era desesperante.

—Bella cariño, quisiera hablar con mi hijo a solas, tal vez tome tiempo. ¿Quieres esperarnos afuera?— le dijo la mujer mayor, era muy dulce. Bella me miró otra vez con esos ojos tristes.

—Me voy a casa, dejé a Nessie con Ángela. Jake llamó y dijo que venía para acá así que salí corriendo Te llamo más tarde Esme. Adiós Edward— dijo sin mirarme. No podía permitir que se marchara así. Me sentía culpable por haberla puesto en peligro.

—Bella...— dije con poca fuerza. Ella se giró a verme. —Lo siento— dije, no sabía porqué pero quería disculparme por ese mal rato. Se acercó a mí y me miró, sus ojos eran bellísimos, de un color marrón chocolate. Dulces como ella. ¿Cómo es que recuerdo el sabor del chocolate? Debería decirles eso a los médicos.

— ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?— dijo también dudando. Todos dudaban de mí.

—No— no tenía más que decirle ni cómo probarle que no mentía.

—Vendré más tarde con Nessie, tiene tantos deseos de verte— trató de sonreír pero no lo logró.

—Gracias— le dije. Quería conocer a mi hija, no la recordaba mi memoria pero seguro lo haría mi corazón. Hasta un monstruo ama a sus hijos, creo.

Ella salió de la habitación y Esme, mi madre, se acercó a mí.

—Edward, estás tan golpeado. Carlisle dice que tienes amnesia, hijo, por favor si no es cierto dímelo. Yo te ayudaré, puedes empezar una nueva vida, no me mientas por favor— rogó. Que impotencia sentía al verla así. Uno no debería hacer sufrir a nadie, mucho menos a su madre.

—No estoy mintiendo señora, estoy muy confundido, pero no miento— cerré mis ojos tratando de acordarme de algo pero nuevamente esa pared negra me impedía volver atrás.

—Soy tu madre. Tú eras tan buen muchacho, mi hijo más cariñoso. Te he extrañado tanto— sollozaba al recordar. Levanté mi mano y traté de acariciarle el rostro, no quería que llorara por mí, no lo merecía. Ella me abrazó, se sentía tan bien. Mi primer abrazo.

—Madre, ¿Podrías explicarme porque yo me he comportado tan mal? ¿Por qué si dices que era bueno, hice cosas tan malas?

—Es culpa mía hijo. Todo es mi culpa. Tú eras un muchacho ejemplar, tan bueno, sincero y amabas tanto a Bella. Pero fue un malentendido. Pero no quisiste escuchar. Si tan sólo hubieras escuchado Edward- suspiró. ¿Un malentendido? ¿Un malentendido me había vuelto ese ser despreciable al que todos odiaban y temían?

—Ahora escucharé y no iré a ningún lado. Por favor cuéntamelo todo— le pedí.

—Estabas a punto de entrar en la universidad, Bella me llamó una noche, ella estaba en Port Ángeles, su padre, Charlie, estaba en el restaurante de Wyland bebiendo. Bella tenía miedo que se accidentara. Tú habías salido con Emmett, tu padre tenía guardia, así que fui sola. Charlie tenía depresión, hacía un año que Renée la mamá de Bella había fallecido- me daba tanta tristeza verla sollozar.

—Tranquila— acomodé sus cabellos. Me sentía tan bien al lado de la mujer que me había dado la vida.

—Efectivamente Charlie estaba con unas copas demás, conversamos sobre la relación que tenían ustedes, él no quería que Bella se fuera y estaba muy triste, lo llevé de vuelta a su casa porque no debía manejar en esas condiciones. Bueno… antes de irme de casa de los Swan… en el umbral de la puerta, Charlie me besó. No fue a propósito, él ni siquiera lo recuerda, todo fue producto del alcohol, es más se disculpó en el acto y todo quedó allí. Lo que yo no sabía era que tú habías pasado por allí a buscarme y viste la escena, creíste que yo tenía una aventura con el padre de tu novia y desde ese día cambiaste conmigo— rompió a llorar con fuerza. No podía creer que por algo tan insignificante alguien podía cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

— ¿Así de pronto? ¿Simplemente cambié?— pregunté.

—Al principio no me di cuenta, porque no dijiste nada. Pero allí inició tu cambio, antes querías ser médico y tocabas el piano. Intempestivamente cambiaste de carrera, decidiste ser abogado y dejaste de tocar, te volviste hosco y malhumorado. Me enteré que habías visto aquello un día que me lo gritaste—parecía que hablar le hacía bien, se iba calmando.

—Si eso fue lo que pasó, debiste explicarme ¿Es que acaso no entendía razones?— no me cabía en la cabeza que el Edward anterior fuera tan idiota de amargarse la vida y de paso hacer sufrir a los demás.

—No quisiste escuchar, dejaste de venir a casa para navidad y cumpleaños. Cuando terminaste tu carrera te casaste con Bella pero en lugar de una ceremonia como nos hubiera gustado te la llevaste a Las Vegas y se casaron allí porque ella estaba embarazada.

—No lo puedo creer—dije si querer.

—Charlie el padre de Bella te reclamó y lo golpeaste. Ya no se te podía decir nada. Tratabas mal a tu esposa, a tus hermanos, empezaste a rodearte de personas de dudosa reputación y te dedicaste a hacer dinero sin importarte nada más. Hiciste que echaran a Charlie de la policía y pagaste para que lo declararan incompetente, lo encerraste en un asilo y nunca dejas que Bella y Nessie lo visiten— otra vez regresó el llanto de mi madre. Lo último me había indignado. ¿Cómo pude encerrar a un hombre y no dejar que su hija y su nieta lo visiten? ¿Cómo pude…?

—Mamá lo siento. Perdóname, no llores por favor— traté de abrazarla con mi brazo vendado, dolía un poco pero ella estaba sufriendo mucho.

—Es que hay más hijo—ella suspiró.

— ¿Más?— dije con miedo.

—Desde hace un año más o menos sé que tienes otra mujer, una de las Denali, las hijas de Eleazar un primo lejano de Carlisle. Le pagas un departamento al otro lado de la ciudad. Has tenido muchas aventuras y también te entiendes con tu secretaria. Bella quiso abandonarte cuando se enteró lo de Tanya, hace poco durante una fiesta del estudio de abogados al que la llevaste para presentarle a tu amante. Pero no sé porque no dejas que Bella de vaya, la mantienes en tu casa en base a amenazas, ella teme que le quites a Nessie.

— ¿Y mi hija? ¿He sido malo con ella?— me odiaría si la hubiera dañado.

—No, es con la única con quien demuestras tu humanidad. Nessie es lo único que parece que amas en el mundo. Y ella te quiere mucho, está tan triste por ti, quiere venir a verte.

—Yo quiero verla. Pero no deseo incomodar a nadie, si Bella no me quiere en su casa me quedaré aquí hasta que me sienta mejor y pueda establecerme en otro lugar. Y apenas pueda levantarme iré a ver esa demanda que dicen que puse para pedir la custodia de mi hija. Creo que fue Jessica. Ayer ella estuvo aquí, creo que planeaba irme con ella a Hawái—dije avergonzado. —Mamá ¿Podrías conseguirme un abogado? ¿Uno bueno?— pedí.

—Pero hijo, tu amnesia.

—Mamá, quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero saber más. Si he hecho más maldades debo saberlas. No quiero que nadie sepa que he perdido la memoria. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos todo lo que hice ¿Me ayudarás? ¿Me ayudarás con todo? Te necesito. Nadie más cree en mí— le rogué.

—Claro que sí hijo, cuenta conmigo para todo. Te llevaré a casa hoy mismo y en cuanto puedas caminar iremos donde tú me digas— sonrió. Era realmente una mujer buena. ¿Cómo pude hacerla sufrir tanto?

Se fue de la habitación muy contenta. Ahora tendría que trabajar mucho para que esa sonrisa nunca abandone su rostro.

Sí antes fui ese ser despreciable, por alguna razón se me habían borrado esos recuerdos, tenía otra oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

* * *

Sí Edward, nunca es tarde para decir "lo siento" y rectificar errores.

Patito


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (¿en serio los registró?) y esta historia es una alucinación.**

**-----**

**CONOCIENDO A MI FAMILIA**

Pasaron varias horas en los que nadie volvió, sólo la enfermera venía a traerme alimentos y cambiarme los vendajes. Me retiraron las vendas de la cabeza.

-Señorita por favor ¿podría facilitarme un espejo?- quería ver mi rostro, casi todos los que habían pasado a verme de una u otra manera eran personas fisicamente muy agraciadas, quería ver qué aspecto tenía yo.

-Claro Sr. Cullen, en seguida le traigo uno- regresó al instante con un espejo ovalado, lo puse boca abajo en la cama, respire profundamente y me armé de valor para conocer mi aspecto. Me asusté un poco, tenía moretones en un lado del rostro y parte de la frente tapada con gasas. Mis ojos eran verdes y mi cabello creo que castaño claro, estaba sucio, seguramente por el accidente, sonreí para ver si tenía la dentadura completa. Al menos estaba completo, incluso la pierna que yo creía rota, no era más que una fisura en el calcáneo y un esguince en el tobillo, al menos eso dijeron. Entero, algo magullado pero entero y no era tan feo, al menos así de lastimado me veía bien. Toqué mis músculos para saber si era fornido pero no pude hacerme una idea. Mi profesión no era precisamente muy deportiva, ya lo vería después cuando estuviera de pie en un espejo más grande. Oí ruidos en la puerta y dejé el espejo a un lado esperando que entraran, quería ver nuevas personas, sobre todo a mi hija. La puerta se abrió y se asomó una pequeña cabecita llena de largos rizos. Me sonreía con timidez.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó.

-¿Nessie?- estaba seguro de que era ella, tenía los ojos de su madre y su piel suave y delicada.

Entro corriendo y se detuvo frente a mi cama.

-Hola papi, me dijeron que todavía no podía entrar pero me he escapado, hay un lío allá afuera, de esos que siempre arman los adultos. ¿No te molesto verdad?

-Claro que no princesa, ¿cómo has estado?

-¿Princesa? Habíamos quedado que ya no me dirías así. Tu mismo me dijiste que ser una princesa no era muy productivo y que sería el blanco para los sapos- se oía muy segura de sí.

-¿Yo dije eso? No me hagas caso. Dime ¿Qué problemas hay afuera?-

-Oh lo de siempre, mamá está llorando- se entristeció –esa mujer que llama a casa y que nos mira feo en el supermercado estaba aquí en el hospital, abuelita no la dejó entrar y está gritando afuera.

-Oh, lo siento- me disculpé.

-¿Es cierto que tu disco duro se borró?

-¿qué?

-El abuelito dijo que se te olvidó todo. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Como cuando se mete un virus a la máquina y le borran todos los archivos?

-No lo sé, a lo mejor. Simplemente desperté y no recordaba nada, ni mi nombre.

-¿También te olvidaste de mi?

-Tal vez mi cabeza si, pero aquí no- le dije señalando mi corazón. Se subió a la cama y se acomodó.

-¿Me puedes contar un cuento? Pero no de esos dónde los personajes pueden demandase entre si. Odié ese dónde la cenicienta tuvo que firmar un contrato prenupcial. Tu siempre le quitas la magia a todo- se quejó. Como había podido hacer algo así.

-Lo siento pequeña pero creo que no recuerdo bien los cuentos.

-Entonces te contaré uno yo. Había una vez, una linda niña que vivía feliz con sus padres, aunque su papá era bueno con ella, todos los demás decían que era un ogro malvado. Lo que pasaba era que él estaba hechizado por las malvadas brujas y un hechicero que rondaban ese pueblo. Una de las brujas era Tanya sin corazón, la otra se llamaba Jessica poco cerebro. Pero el más malvado de todos era el brujo Jake el encantador que con su cara bonita hechizaba poco a poco a la madre de la niña para que se fueran a otro reino lejano. Entonces la niña se acostó rezando para que todo cambiara y pudiera tener nuevamente a sus papás juntos, su papá no fuera un ogro y todas las brujas y el hechicero se fueran de una vez de sus vidas- se volteó a mirarme, sus ojitos chocolates eran tan profundos.

-¿Y cómo termina ese cuento?- pregunté.

-No lo sé, creo que ahora tú debes terminarlo. Yo quiero que seamos muy felices pero hay tantos problemas- la abracé más aún, no permitiría que mi niña vuelva a sufrir.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para que el cuento termine feliz, te lo prometo- le aseguré.

-Eso espero papá, no quiero quedarme sola- su carita se entristeció. Sentí que abrían la puerta. Bella entro con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Nessie te estaba buscando, me asustaste- la reprendió.

-Es que papá estaba sólo y quería hablar con él.

-Cariño papá está enfermo, no debes molestarlo.

-No está enfermo, creo que por fin se curó. Ya no es un ogro, el hechizo se rompió-se veía sonriente.

-Nessie deja de inventar cuentos. Vamos, debo firmar para poder sacar a tu papá del hospital.

-¿Se irá con nosotras? Dí que sí mamita, papi ya no es malo. Por favor- rogó mi pequeña.

-Nessie, debes obedecer a mamá. Yo me iré a casa de los abuelos. Estaré bien, podrás ir a verme cuando quieras, si tu mamá quiere claro- miré a Bella esperando su aprobación.

-Claro que podrás ir a casa d los abuelos, pasarás los fines de semana allí. ¿Edward podría quedarse aquí mientras firmo los papeles?-me pidió algo recelosa.

-Claro que sí- le sonreí.

-Gracias- dijo algo confundida y salió.

-El hechicero malvado ataca otra vez. Papá debemos unirnos, tú debes ir a casa sino el hechicero se llevará a mamá. Yo lo he visto hacer su magia, sonrie y es educado pero cuando nadie lo ve hace caras y se rie con esa risa que sólo hacen los malvados. Me compra muchas cosas, yo se las acepto pero las tiro a la basura, tienen una poción para que poco a poco me olvide de ti, eso es lo que le está dando a mami. Debes ir a casa y no dejar que venga más. Debes alejarlo, sólo tu puedes combatir con él.

-Nessie creo que exageras un poco-

-No exagero nada. Todo es cierto, algún día escribiré un cuento de cómo terminó esta historia. Pero ahora debemos hacer que vayas a casa, si es necesario lloraré, aunque tu me enseñaste que eso no era bueno, pero como fue el anterior tu, o sea el tú malo no tengo porque obedecer.

-¿Yo te enseñé que llorar no era bueno?

-Si, decías que cuando quería algo en lugar de llorar debía darte una buena razón para comprármelo y que cuando me dolía algo de mi cuerpo solo debía tomar analgésicos y si me dolía el corazón debía guardármelo y no mostrar debilidad o me lastimarían mas. Ahora que eres un nuevo tu, debemos establecer nuevas reglas papi- me sorprendía lo sincera que era, ciertamente no le había enseñado a ser mala, sólo a ser dura. Pero era mi hija si era tan buena no debí ser tan malo después de todo.

De pronto un hombre muy grande y corpulento entró.

-Tio osito- Nessie bajó corriendo a saludarlo.

-Hola nenita, hace días que no te veía- la tomó con cuidado y la cargó. Era demasiado grande para que mi hija le dijera osito. ¿Y era su tio? ¿Mi hermano o el de Bella?

-Mamá me dijo que se te cruzaron los cables y que tengo que presentarme. Soy Emmet, tu hermano y te juro que si estas mintiendo te romperé las piernas- sonrió y me ofreció su mano. Dude en estrechársela.

-Papi voy a ver a mi tía Rose- Nessie salió corriendo.

-Mírame bien Edward, si en algo valoras tu vida, no juegues con fuego. Te conozco bien, sé que no eres humano… eres un vampiro- susurró. Me quedé con una cara de duda.

-Si lo eres, un maldito chupasangre, abusivo y sin corazón. Me enviaste a la cárcel por chocar tu auto. ¿Qué hermano hace eso?

-Lo lamento. Bueno en verdad no lo lamento, ni siquiera lo recuerdo ya se me está haciendo costumbre disculparme.

-¿Quien es tu héroe?-me sorprendió que preguntara eso

-¿qué?

-¿Qué empresa tuvo más ganancias en la bolsa el año pasado?

-No sé.

-¿De qué color usa las tangas Tanya?

-¿Quién? Ah si me han hablado de ella. ¿A que viene todo eso?

-¿Con quien te engaña tu esposa?- sentí un aguijonazo cuando dijo eso. Bajé la mirada.

-¿Isabella tiene otra pareja?- apenas pude hablar.

-Oh por Dios si has perdido la memoria. El verdadero Edward me habría matado por decir eso. No Bella no te engaña, al menos no que yo sepa. Jacob es su mejor amigo, aunque a él se le ve intenciones Bella aún te quiere. Eso me lo dijo Rose pero no lo repitas- sonreí al saberlo.

-Ella es muy bonita, no entiendo como Edwa… digo yo, pude hacer tantas maldades.

-Yo tampoco, eras un tipo raro, atormentado. Pero últimamente te estabas volviendo cruel y descarado. Aunque confieso que lo de tu auto si me lo merecía- comenzó a reirse.

-¿Y que auto manejo?- pregunté.

-Un volvo plateado.

-¿Y me lo echaste a perder?-

-No ese no, yo saque tu Aston Martin.

-Entonces no debe ser tan malo que malograras un auto que casi no uso

-Jajaja me gusta el nuevo Edward, tu Aston Martin es tu auto de los días festivos, es mejor que el Volvo.

-Pero si no lo usaba. ¿Y que le pasó a ese Auto?

-Verás tenía una fantasía con Rose, en ese auto y pues no contamos que un tipo nos chocara. Gasté mas de tres mil dolares en arreglarlo, no me dejaste salir de la cárcel hasta que te firmara unos cheques en blanco para la reparación.

-Sabes algo, te probaré que en verdad no recuerdo nada. Si tanto te gusta ese auto, quédatelo.

-¿Wow, hablas en serio?- se sentó junto a mí

-No recuerdo el auto, no me importa.

-Carambas, eres mi hermano favorito, si necesitas algo sólo pídelo.

-Gracias a ti por soportarme. Ayúdame, estoy confuso. Todo es nuevo, ¿te imaginas si de pronto despertaras y no recordaras nada?

-¿Nada de nada? ¿ni tu familia, ni Bella ni tu hija?

-No.

Cuando salimos del hospital Nessie se prendió de mí y no quería soltarme, se agarró fuerte de la silla de ruedas dónde me llevaban.

-Quiero a mi papito, no quiero que se lo lleven a otra casa, por favor mami, por favor. Papá está enfermito, necesita que lo cuidemos, míralo tiene muchas heridas, si se despierta en la noche quien lo va a cuidar.

-Amor, llevaremos una enfermera del hospital para que lo cuide por las noches- mi madre trató de convencer a mi hija.

-Una enfermera no le va a dar cariño y papá necesita mucho amor, me necesita y yo a él- entonces rompió a llorar. Mi madre la abrazó, Bella avanzó hacia ella dudando, me miró, yo puse cara de tristeza, todo debía ser parte del plan de mi hija para llevarme a casa.

-Nessie, llevaremos a papá a casa. No lo dejaremos sólo ¿pero me prometes que me ayudarás a cuidarlo?- Bella limpió con mucho cariño las lágrimas de nuestra hija.

-Claro que sí. Yo seré su enfermera y su cuenta cuentos, ya que se olvidó de todos los cuentos yo le contaré ahora los verdaderos- su carita era lo más bello que podía existir.

Y así en lugar de ir a casa de mis padres fui llevado a la de mi propia familia. Esperaba poder recordar algo, alguna cosa buena que haya hecho pero también tenía miedo se recordar todas aquellas cosas terribles que hacía antes. No quería que el hombre que fui antes volviera.

Llegamos pronto, la casa era grande y con un gran jardín dónde habían juegos. Me llevaron a una habitación que parecía más una oficina. Me di cuenta que Bella y yo dormíamos en habitaciones separadas. Cuando estuve instalado y en la cama Nessie fue a su habitación para traerme todos sus cuentos. Bella se quedó conmigo estaba renuente a hablarme.

-Gracias por aceptarme aquí, cuando esté recuperado me iré y no te causaré más problemas. Sé que fui un mal hombre, todo el mundo me lo dice. Sólo espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme- no sabía que mas decirle, quería borrar esa mirada de tristeza pero no sabía cómo. Si es preciso me marcharía de su vida si eso la hacía feliz.

-Esta es tu casa Edward. Antes de casarnos me hiciste firmar un contrato prenupcial. Nada de lo que es tuyo me pertenece.

-Entonces anularé eso y la demanda que hay en tu contra. No te causaré más problemas. Si deseas te daré el divorcio, creo que ya tienes alguien que cuide de ti- miré hacia otro lado, no entendía porque me dolía, sentí una punzada al pensar que pronto me iría de allí, lejos de ella y nuestra hija y que quizá otro hombre ocuparía mi lugar.

-Gracias Edward, espero que cumplas lo que dices- logré que sonriera aunque sea una risa fingida.

-Acá están mis cuentos favoritos, ahora empezaré a reprogramarte papito- Nessie se echó a mi lado y empezó a contarme muchas historias que yo recordaba vagamente, al parecer eso no lo había olvidado.

--------------

Otro capi más. Ya sabes si te gustó, dale al botoncito verde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (¿en serio los registró?) y esta historia es pura obsesión.**

**-----**

Pasaron 3 días y fui al hospital para un chequeo y para que me revisaran el yeso de la pierna, ya mis heridas estaban sanando y los moretones sólo eran tenues manchas en mi rostro. Mi madre había venido cada día a verme y también mi hermana Alice.

Cuando salía del hospital acompañado por mi madre y Bella una mujer rubia y my hermosa se acercó a nosotros, las miraba a ellas con odio.

-Hasta que por fin puedo verte, estas idiotas no me dejaron acercarme a ti amor- dijo en tono arrogante y altanero. Supuse que sería la mujer de quien me hablaron Tanya. No quería que supiera sobre mi pérdida de memoria. Así que traté de ser lo más duro que pude.

-No te permito que les hables así, ellas son mi familia y te agradecería que no volvieras a molestarnos- a pesar de intentar no puede ser muy rudo. Ella titubeó.

-Ya no tiene caso que finjas Edward, todo el mundo sabe lo nuestro yo misma me he encargado de eso. No tienes que permanecer con esta tonta, miles de veces me has dicho que yo soy mejor en la cama- miraba a Bella con desprecio. Me llené de ira, los ojos de mi esposa empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No eres mejor que mi esposa en nada me oíste. Vete Tanya, vete para siempre, te demandaré si es preciso- me solté del brazo de mi madre. –Y olvídate de todas las cosas que te daba y si vuelvo a verte rondando cerca de mi familia haré lo que sea necesario para que desaparezcas- ella retrocedió horrorizada.

-Edward, ¿acaso no me amas?

-No, nunca lo he hecho, vete de una vez sino quieres que llame a seguridad- ella me miro con odio y se marchó. Casi caigo después de eso, me dolía la cabeza, cada vez que me irritaba sentía un dolor muy fuerte.

-¿Hijo estás bien?- me preguntó mi madre.

-No. Llévenme a casa por favor- me giré a ver a Bella, estaba asombrada mirándome pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegamos a casa y estuve acostado ella entró en mi habitación.

-No sé si finges Edward. Hoy parecías el mismo de siempre ¿y cómo supiste su nombre?

-Jasper me dijo todo, me habló de ella. No quiero que te vuelva a molestar, no quiero que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni a Nessie. No estoy fingiendo si eso es lo que crees.

-Bueno eso lo veremos. Tu madre me pidió que te dijera que mañana vendrá por ti para ir al estudio. Según tus deseos nadie en tu bufete sabe que has perdido la memoria, así que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos, Jessica estará muy contenta- se veía molesta.

-Aprovecharé para quitar esa demanda que hay en tu contra. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber? No quisiera que se den cuenta, me gustaría quedarme allí varias horas revisando cosas, quiero ver a qué me dedicaba y si es cierto lo que me dijo Alice el primer día que la conocí, que yo sobornaba testigos y defendía criminales.

-Bueno, creo que podría ayudarte en eso- pareció recordar algo y salió, no tardó mucho, traía un álbum de fotos. Se sentó a mi lado, era lo más cerca de mi que había estado hasta ahora, voluntariamente. Su aroma era exquisito, la miré a los ojos y pareció temblar.

-Estas son fotos de la oficina. Mira, ellos son tus socios, Aro, Cayo y Marco, los hermanos Volturi. Desde que empezaste a relacionarte con esa familia cambiaste mucho, venías tarde y tomabas casos de gente muy poderosa- vi sus rostros, se notaban que eran malas personas.

-Ellos son Heidi y Alec, los gemelos maléficos, les dicen así porque se especializan en homicidios- me fue mostrando muchas fotos, me había memorizado algunos rostros y Bella me había contado algunas cosas de ellos.

-Dime, ¿cómo me comportaba? ¿Hablaba mucho, sonreía, tenía alguna manía?- le pregunté, ella sonrió un poco.

-Bueno tenías la manía de tocarte el cabello muy seguido y de despeinártelo, nunca usabas peine- sonrió más.

-Tocarme el cabello ¿así?- traté de acomodármelo tratando de ser sensual a lo que ella soltó una pequeña carcajada, me encantó aquello, quería que riera más.

-No, así pareces un actor. No sonreías al tocártelo, generalmente era cuando estabas molesto o estresado. También te sujetabas la nariz así- me mostró y fui yo el que me reí.

-¿En serio hacia eso? Se ve ridículo.

-Pero todas creían que era sexy- dijo ella riendo otra vez. Me toqué el puente de la nariz tratando de parecer molesto aunque la sonrisa me delataba y luego me toqué el cabello- ella se rió más fuerte.

-Creo que deberías mantenerte serio todo el tiempo, no sonreías mucho.

-Bien, seriedad- hice un puchero y arrugué la frente- ella no soportó y se dejó caer en la almohada.

-Eres patético-decía entre carcajadas.

-Gracias, es lo más agradable que me han dicho ya que hasta ahora todo mundo me ha insultado- me quejé como un niño- me dejé caer también en la almohada.

-Debes estar aterrado, yo lo estaría. Esa gente es demente, por eso nunca te acompañaba a sus reuniones.

-¿No quieres ir conmigo?

-No, me sentiría tan intimidada.

-No más que yo, tú conoces más a esa gente que mi madre. Vamos, te dejaré ser mala, estaré con mi cara de palo todo el tiempo y tú podrás romper los papeles de la demanda en la cara de la secretaria, esa tal Joselyn.

-Es Jessica, como me gustaría hacer eso, la última vez que fui a tu oficina no me dejó pasar. Pero tu madre…

-Yo le llamo, le rogaré si es necesario.

-Eso tengo que verlo, Edward Cullen rogando, traeré la cámara-salió y al rato regresó con una agenda.

-¿Y eso? ¿No me ibas a filmar?

-Fui por el número de móvil de tu madre- dijo buscando el alfabeto.

-¿Qué tu no tienes uno? He visto que todos mis hermanos se la pasan hablando todo el tiempo.

-bueno tu no querías que yo tuviera uno…

-Entonces… ¿qué dices si saliendo para la oficina pasamos por una tienda y compramos dos iguales, uno para cada uno? Así aprendemos juntos.

-Tú tenías dos, los tengo aún, me los dieron en el hospital.

-No quiero recibir llamadas de gente que no conozco, quiero uno igual al tuyo, con cámara, juegos y esos sonidos tan graciosos que hace el de Emmet.

-Edward eso que se oye en el celular de tu hermano son groserías y gritos gays- se veía muy asombrada.

-Pero me gustan, se oyen divertido-

-Bueno llámale a Esme y explícale.

Mi madre no puso objeción, es más hasta se sintió feliz de que fuera con Bella. Al otro día nos despertamos temprano y me levanté a tratar de ayudar con la lonchera de mi hija, Bella era buena en la cocina y muy rápida con todo.

-¿Papi, a dónde irán?- preguntó nuestra hija.

-A la oficina donde trabajaba, tu mami me acompañará para que no me pierda- le sonreí.

Después de dejarla en el colegio dimos unas vueltas hasta que las tiendas en el centro comercial abrieron, nos pasamos casi una hora escogiendo celulares, incluso nos enseñaron a bajar juegos, música y los famosos gritos del teléfono de Emmet. No paramos de reír al llenar nuestras agendas en el teléfono buscando sonidos para cada miembro de mi familia. Yo quise pagar pero Bella no me dejó, me dijo que yo casi no traía efectivo y que si pagaba con tarjeta tendría problemas porque no recordaba como firmar. Se rió cuando le comenté que iría a un banco, sacaría todo mi dinero y lo guardaría en el colchón, como había visto en un programa de televisión. Llegamos a la oficina, era un alto edificio, todo lleno de abogados. Era mi bufete. Me sorprendió que hubiese podido ser casi dueño de toda esa monstruosidad.

-Ahora deberás verte serio por favor, no te rías. Si no recuerdas el nombre de alguien salúdalo con una inclinación de cabeza y no te quejes así te duela el pie.

-Entendido jefa. Serio como un policía molesto-sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Me agradas ojala nunca recuerdes nada- me dijo mirándome.

-Yo tampoco quiero recordar, bueno no te mentiré quisiera nuestros recuerdos, nuestra boda, nuestra primera noche, el día que te vi por primera vez- ella bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. Lo hacía menudo y me agradaba.

-¿Edward Cullen?- oí a mi lado, me giré era un sujeto rubio y bien vestido, era alguien llamado Mike Newton, según Bella él trabajaba para mi y yo gozaba dejándole los casos más insignificantes porque cuando éramos jóvenes él siempre la invitaba a salir. Bueno no tendría que fingir que me caía mal, tan sólo verlo cómo miraba a mi esposa me irritó.

-Mike. ¿Recién llegas?- le dije muy serio.

-Oh bueno he tenido una emergencia y me retrasé. Te veo adentro- y se marchó apresurado.

-Eso fue genial- me susurró Bella. –Casi pareces el anterior Edward.

-Gracias- le sonreí.

-Quita esa sonrisa- me regañó.

Entramos, yo la tomé de la mano aunque ella no quería.

-Sr. Cullen bienvenido- me saludo el portero, cómo no sabía su nombre sólo incliné la cabeza. Subimos al ascensor y para mi asombro nadie más lo hizo. Me sujeté de Bella cuando empezamos a subir, me produjo mareos.

-¿Porqué nadie sube con nosotros? ¿Tan malo era que nadie quiere estar cerca de mi?- pregunté.

-Es que siempre te mareas y no querías que se dieran cuenta, así que nadie subía contigo… jamás- ella sonrió.

Cuando llegamos al piso 13 que era dónde estaba mi oficina, los empleados se formaron para recibirme. Me mantuve lo más serio que pude. A lo lejos vi a dos de los Volturi.

-Edward, bienvenido. Isabella-Era Aro el líder de los tres.

-Aro, estoy de vuelta, sólo que debo descansar por un tiempo- quería hablar más pero Bella apretó mi mano y me callé. Marco también nos saludó, era muy indiferente, casi parecía que nada pudiera emocionarlo. Caminamos hasta mi oficina y Jessica salió a recibirnos. Se colocó al lado de su escritorio.

-Edward- dijo mirándome.

-Buen día señorita Stanley- me había aprendido su apellido porque no quería familiaridades con ella- Voy a revisar algunos papeles. Háganos el favor de traernos algo de beber a mi esposa y a mi- puse más énfasis en la palabra esposa para que le quede claro que no quería nada con ella. Nos miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Entramos y busqué una silla para sentarme.

-Te duele algo Edward- me preguntó Bella.

-El pie. Este yeso me lastima, no veo la hora de sacármelo, saliendo de aquí vamos a la clínica para que me pongan otra cosa- me quejé

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo Bella.

-No sé, ¿dónde se guardan las demandas?- pregunté.

-No tengo idea- me miró y nos reímos. Di unos pasos y me ubiqué en la silla principal, encendí la computadora para revisar un poco todo lo que hacía. En uno de los cajones Bella encontró la agenda de este año. La vi hojearla y de pronto una gruesa lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Me acerqué de inmediato para verlo, ella no me la negó. Tenía dos semanas en blanco comenzando justamente en el día que estábamos y sólo dos palabras que decían "Vacaciones Jess". Me sentí sucio cerré la agenda y me ubiquen delante de ella. Tenía un poco de miedo pero tomé valor. Levanté su barbilla.

-No sé si te sirva de consuelo y no voy a pedir disculpas por algo que no recuerdo. Pero este Edward que está frente a ti no haría eso jamás. Este Edward piensa que eres la mujer más hermosa que existe.

-Gracias- dijo ella y se abrazó a mí, me sentí en la gloria, su frágil cuerpo aferrado a mi espalda, su cuello sobre mi pecho. Oí carraspear a alguien, era la secretaria, nos miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No me había dado cuenta en que momento entró.

-¿Necesita algo más Sr.?- me dijo casi masticando las palabras.

-No. Puede retirarse- le dije sin soltar a Bella.

-Tiene muchos recados pendientes, tengo aquí el informe del proceso de sus juicios. El avance de las negociaciones con el Bufete Denali y sobre las propiedades que se están comprando en Hawai- enfatizó la última parte.

-Muy bien- Bella trató de soltarse de mí pero se lo impedí –Pero todo puede esperar media hora más, estoy conversando con mi esposa. Ah y la próxima vez que quiera entrar, primero anúnciese- le dije muy serio.

-Edward, no debiste- dijo Bella cuando estuvimos solos.

-Te dije que no iba a permitir que nadie te lastimara, no quiero verte triste. ¿Qué dices si saliendo de aquí vamos a recoger a Nessie y de allí a almorzar a algún lugar divertido?- le sonreí, realmente quería conocer la ciudad.

-Si, es buena idea. Ahora creo que deberías oír el informe de tu secretaria. Yo saldré un rato y te puedo esperar.

-Nada de eso, te quiero aquí conmigo. No creo que pueda entender casi nada de lo que diga, puedes darme tus observaciones. Por favor- le pedí.

-No entiendo mucho pero haré lo que pueda- dijo feliz.

Le pedí a la secretaria que entrara y comenzara con su reporte. Cuando miró a Bella titubeando me molestó.

-Comience señorita- la apuré.

-Tiene casi 20 recados de la Señorita Tanya Denali, los tengo todos anotados, se los pasaré por escri…

-No deseo recibir un solo recado de esa mujer. Deshágase de los que tiene- ordené.

-También tiene recados del Sr. Eleazar Denali, el director del Bufete Denali, para preguntar por la fecha en que se firmará el contrato de sociedad.

-Creo que ya no tengo intenciones de hacer esa sociedad- dije muy seguro, no quería tener que relacionarme con esa familia para nada, sean quienes sean.

-Sus juicios pendientes han sido asumidos por el Sr. Aro de momento hasta que usted esté nuevamente de regreso.

-Que sigan así, tal vez me tarde un poco en volver, creo que me tomaré unas vacaciones- dije mirando a Bella.

-Ah y según sus órdenes la evidencia para iniciar el proceso de custodia de su hija fue iniciado.

-Pues no recuerdo haberte dado ordenes para eso. Quiero que apenas me vaya, retires esa evidencia, y se suspenda ese proceso.

-Pero Edwa… Sr. Cullen, usted mismo me ordenó en múltiples ocasiones que apenas llegaran los informes del detective, procediera a llevar las pruebas a la corte. Aquí tengo el sobre con el informe completo del investigador y las fotos dónde su esposa y el Sr. Jacob Black están saliendo de un hotel- me puso el sobre y fuera las fotos. Mis ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta al verlas, eran de Bella y su amigo. Ambos saliendo de de un lugar de nombre Hotel Sahara, la hora decía 7:00 a.m. Me dolió mucho pero no quise demostrarlo, yo no era nadie para juzgarla después de todo lo que había hecho. Iba a tomarlas y romperlas cuando Bella se me adelantó y las miró.

-Esto no es real, es un montaje. Yo nunca he estado en un hotel con Jake- gritó Bella indignada.

-Son pruebas obtenidas por el mejor investigador del país, las fotos no mienten. Edward, ahora que me dices ¿retiro las evidencias?- esa mujer me hacía sentir deseos de gritar.

-¿Creo que estoy hablando en tu idioma verdad? ¿Qué parte de suspender el proceso no te quedó claro?- Tomé las fotos y las rompí, algunas ni siquiera las había visto. –Y no quiero que jamás, me oíste bien, jamás vuelvas a cuestionar a MI esposa. Si para mañana no has cerrado ese proceso mejor no regreses a trabajar. Y ten por seguro que me enteraré si no lo haces- pero a pesar de todo no pude gritar, me limité a decirle todo aquello de forma muy firme aunque lo último sonó a amenaza. -¿Algo más?- pregunté pasando mis manos por mi cabello.

-Los terrenos en Hawai-

-¿Qué hay con ellos?- no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

-Tenemos dos propuestas más, las envió hace dos días el Sr. Garret el de Bienes Raíces.

-Pues dame los documentos, todos, quiero llevármelos para leerlos en casa- ordené.

-Le recuerdo que también tiene reservaciones pendientes para Hawai, por la evaluación de las propiedades que pensaba hacer. ¿Las cancelará o las sigo posponiendo?- me miró como si me quisiera dar a entender algo más. Recordé la agenda. Se refería al viaje en dónde me iría con ella. Que hábil había sido para planear todo. Y que asco me daba yo mismo, bueno ya estaba empezado a separar las dos personalidades. Yo no era el anterior Edward, no pensaba ni sentía cómo él, en realidad ni siquiera quería saber qué sentía y si de verdad alguna vez amó a la divina mujer con la que se había casado. Pero éste Edward, el que está ahora no iba a dejar que nadie vuelva a herirla, la protegería de todos.

-Mira Jessica te voy a ser claro y sincero. Tú fuiste la aventura de un hombre que quedó atrás. Quiero que de ahora en adelante, sólo me veas como tu jefe y si no puedes hacerlo me presentes tu renuncia. Después del accidente he cambiado y he decidido establecer mis prioridades. Y en la cima de todo está mi familia. Mi esposa y mi hija, a ellas pienso dedicarme de ahora en adelante. Por favor, has lo que te pido. No quiero llamadas a casa, ni mensajes urgentes. Necesito dos meses de vacaciones totales. Tendré una reunión con mis socios durante la semana para hablar sobre el futuro del Bufete. Retira la demanda que inicié a mi esposa. Quiero que me envíes a casa todos los informes de los juicios, yo me comunicaré contigo para avisarte cuando será la reunión con los hermanos Volturi. No quiero alianzas con los Denali. No quiero terrenos en Hawai. ¿Me entendiste?- traté de ser firme pero también humano, no quería hacerla sentir mal, ella también era una víctima del egoísta que fui.

-Si Sr. Cullen. Y aunque no lo crea le deseo suerte. Le enviaré los informes que me pidió y no dejaré que nadie lo moleste.

-Gracias Jessica. Confío en ti.

La vi marcharse con una leve sonrisa pero no de maldad, era sincera, lo sentía. De pronto sentí unos brazos que me envolvieron.

-Tengo miedo de que recuerdes y desaparezcas. Siento que eres nuevamente mi Edward, el que conocí en el colegio, del que me enamoré- sentí que su pecho se sacudía, había empezado a llorar con desesperación. Me solté suavemente de su agarre para girarme y tomarla en mis brazos. Le acaricié una mejilla y fui bajando hasta el nacimiento de su cuello.

–Bella, tú me haces sentir cosas indescriptibles, siento que todo mi cuerpo se alborota cuando estás cerca, no sé lo que es. Sólo quiero hacer esto…- junté mis labios con los suyos y ella me correspondió, poco a poco todo se hizo más intenso. Ella me empujó hacia la silla y se sentó sobre mi, tenerla de esa forma me descontroló, mis manos reaccionaba solas, recorrían su cuerpo desesperadamente. Busqué seguir besando cada parte que pudiera, bajé por su cuello mientras que ella suspiraba y gemía. De pronto sentimos la voz de Jessica, pensé que había entrado otra vez y me asusté. Pero su voz provenía de una caja que parecía un teléfono. Bella se rió cuando salté del susto.

-Sr. Cullen es mi hora de almuerzo, voy a salir, le dejo un sobre con mi informe sobre el escritorio. ¿Desea algo más?- preguntó. Bella mi hizo señales para hablar mientras ella apretaba un botón.

-No gracias… puedes irte- dije algo nervioso y todavía jadeante. No escuché respuesta, sentí calor en mi rostro cuando volví a mirar a Bella a los ojos.

-¿Estas ruborizado? Edward, tus mejillas están rojas y calientes- me tocó el rostro, todavía estaba sobre mi.

-Lo siento- dije algo apenado. Ella miró su reloj y lentamente se puso de pie.

-Es hora de ir por Nessie. Creo que después tendremos tiempo para conversar sobre lo que nos pasa- sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa y salimos a buscar a nuestra hija.

---------

Me demoré porque es largo. ¿Les gusta el nuevo Edward? ¿Para comérselo verdad?

Ya sabes, hazme feliz… envíame tus comentarios.

*****

*****

*** * * * ***

*** * ***

*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (¿en serio los registró?) y esta historia es pura obsesión.**

**-----**

**VERDADES AMARGAS**

Cuando recogimos a nuestra hija del colegio les propuse ir a comer a algún lugar divertido, para variar. Me enfermaba estar mucho tiempo en aquella casa, la decoración era tan rígida, según Bella yo mismo había contratado a un decorador para darle la contra a mi madre.

-Vamos al McDonals- gritó Nessie saltando, se veía tan contenta que no pude evitar sonreír con ella y fuimos a comer allí.

-Edward, le estás echando demasiado Ketchup a tu hamburguesa- me dijo Bella, pero esa cosa roja sabía muy bien.

-Lo siento- dije aún con la boca llena, ella me miró con una sonrisa, se acercó a mí, me quedé muy quieto ya que tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío. Con mucho cuidado llevó sus labios cerca de los míos y lamió la salsa que tenía en la comisura de la boca. Mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante, sentía deseos de hacer lo mismo que habíamos hecho en la oficina y más cosas si pudiera.

-Mami y papi se quieren, mami y papi se quieren- cantó nuestra pequeña alrededor, eso hizo que mis impulsos de tomar a su madre y besarlas hasta quedarme sin aire se apaciguaran. Debía controlar esa parte irracional de mí.

-Lo siento, es que parecías un vampiro con esa salsa cayendo por tu boca- dijo Bella un poco sonrojada.

-No lo sientas, haz eso cuando quieras- le dije y ella sonrió.

Regresamos a casa y llamé a mi padre para que me ayudara con el yeso, me estaba matando. El lo cambió por una férula que me mantenía el tobillo sujeto.

Antes de que oscureciera llamaron a la puerta, quise levantarme pero Bella no me dejó, además tenía a Nessie en mis piernas, estaba viendo unos dibujos animados muy interesantes. No oí quien era por lo que a los minutos me sentí inquieto porque ella no regresaba. Con cuidado me levanté y caminé para ver que pasaba.

-Dijiste que vendrías, ¿ahora que pasa? ¿Esperarás a que ese maldito te mate?

-No Jake, Edward no hará eso, él no recuerda-

-Un cuerno Bella, ese hombre es peligroso, no me trago su mentira, puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que está mintiendo. Dijiste que lo dejarías, Bella te ofrezco todo lo que tengo, déjalo ahora, ven conmigo, nos llevaremos a Nessie.

-No Jake, no puedo hacer eso.

-Pero Bella, ¿acaso no me quieres?- preguntó acercándose más a ella, algo en mi parecía querer explotar. Entonce había algo de cierto en lo que había oído, ellos de alguna manera se entendían. Ella me estaba gustando más de lo que podía decir, más que todo lo nuevo que había visto desde que abrí mis ojos y no recordaba nada. Quizás el antiguo Edward, el que habitaba antes en mí merecía esto pero yo no. No le había hecho daño alguno, sólo había procurado protegerla y hacerla feliz. No quise seguir oyendo, fui a mi habitación y me encerré allí. Las horas pasaban y no oía nada, quizás ya se habían ido, quizás ahora estaba sólo. Me aventuré a salir a comprobar si se habían marchado. Las encontré a ambas dormidas en el sofá, Nessie sobre su madre, se veían tan tiernas así. Por un momento olvidé todo y me quedé observándolas. Las quería mucho pero tal vez yo era un impedimento para su felicidad. Mi hija me había dicho que no quería a aquel hombre; a lo mejor su madre sí. Debía preguntárselo, dejarla libre, yo no podría hacerla feliz después de todo, no recordaba nada, no sabía hacer nada. Era como uno de esos celulares malogrados, que se han quedado sin programación, sin memoria, sin rumbo. Tampoco podía conseguir un empleo para traer dinero a la casa, como veía que hacían todos los padres en los programas que miraba mi hija. Había olvidado como ser un abogado, no sabía ni que era un juicio.

Me marcharía apenas pudiera caminar, sacaría algo de dinero para poder viajar a algún lado y luego me establecería por allí. Seguro podría hacer algo, llevar cosas, limpiar, era fuerte. La dejaría ser libre, la extrañaría mucho, quizás más que a mi hija pero debía hacer algo al respecto.

-Edward, no te sentí, ¿quieres cenar?- me ofreció.

-No tengo hambre gracias ¿quieres que lleve a Nessie a su habitación?- ofrecí.

-No, todavía estás convaleciente, yo lo haré- dijo y con cuidado la despertó y ambas caminaron hasta la habitación de la pequeña. Me senté n el sofá, todavía estaba tibio.

-¿En serio no quieres cenar? Puedo hacer una sopa instantánea o tal vez, quieras chocolate con galletas. Tengo un pastel…-ofrecía.

-No te molestes. Iré a dormir- me levanté y me fui a mi habitación.

***

Al siguiente día me levanté otra vez para ayudarla con los preparativos para ir a dejar a Nessie al colegio, preparé su lonchera mientras ella la ayudaba a cambiarse. Esta vez no quise acompañarlas, me quedé pensando en el jardín, decidiendo que haría con mi vida. Bella llegó al rato.

-¿Edward, te sientes mal?- preguntó.

-No.

-¿Te sucede algo?

- Si. Estaba pensando en viajar.

- ¿Viajar? ¿Vacaciones?

-No. Algo más permanente.

-¿Quieres que nos mudemos? Nessie está en mitad de año escolar…

-¿Estás enamorada de ese hombre?- pregunté sin poder contenerme.

- ¿Ese hombre? Te refieres a…

-A tu amigo. Los oí ayer, lo siento sé que no debí entrometerme. Sólo quiero saber si estás enamorada de él, o si estas pensando en irte.

- Edward yo…- agachó la cabeza, lo que me temía, sentí como si toda la alegría que había sentido junto a ella en esos días se desvaneciera.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. Ni tampoco debes huir. Te dejaré el camino libre Bella, no quiero que tu o Nessie pasen privaciones ni tengan que salir de aquí. Si yo soy un obstáculo me haré a un lado. Me iré yo- la miré fijamente, quería saber que pensaba. Su rostro se puso pálido y parecía querer llorar.

- ¿Quieres irte?- preguntó.

- Quiero que seas feliz, que sonrías, que tengas una vida plena. Y me he dado cuenta de que estoy de más aquí. Le pediré a algún abogado del bufete que prepare los papeles del divorcio. Sólo tomaré algún dinero, todo lo demás pueden quedárselo. Me marcharé en cuanto todo esté listo- vi que de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabía lo que le pasaba. Si quería a ese hombre debería estar feliz, a lo mejor era porque se libraba de mí. Cómo saberlo.

-No te vayas- me dijo apenas.

- Bella, no me tengas lástima, podré valerme por mí mismo. Empezaré en otro lugar, una nueva vida, donde nadie me conozca ni recuerde lo mal hombre que fui en el pasado.

- ¡No es lástima!- gritó.

- Es que no entiendo. Estábamos bien, creí que me querías y luego aparece ese tipo. No se qué hayas tenido con él y no quiero saberlo pero si van a entenderse o continuar lo que tenían no quiero estar aquí para verlo- le solté, si creo que eran celos, me quemaba por dentro.

- Lo siento Edward- dijo apenas.

- ¿Sientes que? No entiendo Bella.

- Pensaba dejarte. No sabía a quien recurrir y le pedí ayuda a Jacob. Pero él lo tomó de otra forma, al principio no acepté su propuesta pero cuando me enteré lo tuyo con Tanya yo…

- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- pregunté con temor, aunque sabía la respuesta.

- Perdóname Edward, yo estaba furiosa quería pagarte con la misma moneda y estuve con él. Fue sólo una vez y de alguna forma tú te enteraste. Por eso fue que peleamos y me golpeaste.

- ¿Tú Bella? ¿Con él?- sentía ganas de llorar o romper algo.

- Ya te dije que fue por despecho. Luego quise huir porque te tenía miedo, ya estaba todo listo cuando me enteré del accidente. Jasper te arrolló a propósito porque juraste matarme si llegaba a irme de casa.

No sabía como reaccionar ni que decir. Yo había sido un hombre cruel y ella me había engañado. Todo esto me parecía sórdido. Bella me gustaba mucho, algo dentro de mí se estremecía cuando la miraba, cuando la tocaba. Pero no quería ser parte de esto. Ahora que sabía que entre ellos hubo algo no tenía intenciones de quedarme.

- Entonces debiste dejarme con mi familia, no debí venir aquí. Haré mis maletas y viviré con mis padres hasta que los papeles estén en regla y pueda marcharme.

- No te vayas…- dijo casi llorando.

- No tengo nada que hacer aquí Bella…

- Edward, lo hice en un arranque de rabia, de frustración, me sentía un objeto en esta casa y cuando los vi juntos quise que sintieras lo que yo sentí, no era la primera vez que hacías eso, te gustaba lucirte con mujeres hermosas y llegabas a casa con ese olor a perfume barato, con lápiz labial en tus camisas. Ellas te llamaban… yo no lo soportaba- gritó.

- No te juzgo Bella, seguro me lo merecía- dije apenas reprimiendo las ganas de romper cosas, parecía que algo se había desatado en mi interior.

- Te lo merecías pero yo no debí. Nadie más lo sabe, tu familia lo ignora, ellos creen lo peor de ti. Y tú te callaste siempre a pesar de las recriminaciones que te hicieron.

-No les diré nada. Ellos no necesitan enterarse- caminé hacia mi habitación tratando de tranquilizarme, a pesar de todo me dolía. El saber que ellos habían tenido algo, que ella había sido suya. Seguro me lo merecía, al antiguo Edward, no yo. Pero todo había sido antes del accidente. No sabía que hacer ni que pensar. La realidad era tan confusa, no todo era negro y blanco, no todo era como en los cuentos que me leía Nessie. Si hubiera despertado después del accidente recordando todo, seguramente habría sabido que hacer, algo retorcido y tal vez peor pero no tendría la incertidumbre que ahora tenía.

Busqué alguna maleta o maletín para poner alguna ropa, los trajes y las corbatas ahora ya no me servían, ya no sabía comportarme como un hombre frío y calculador. Tomé unos vaqueros y unas camisetas. Un poco de ropa deportiva y mis objetos personales de limpieza. Lo demás ya no me importaba. Cerré la maleta y caminé hacia la puerta, no quería despedirme, me faltaría valor para marcharme. Ni siquiera sabía manejar un auto. Pararía un taxi, eso era lo único que podía hacer. Tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta cuando sentí sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Perdóname- dijo sollozando.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo te orillé a eso.

- No le pido perdón al antiguo Edward, sino a ti. Pensé que podríamos reconstruir todo, que teníamos otra oportunidad.

-Yo también pensé eso, que la vida me daba otra oportunidad para enmendar mis errores, pero creo que es tarde.

-No es tarde Edward…- me giré a verla. Se veía preciosa, sus labios estaban aún mas rojos que de costumbre y sus ojos levemente hinchados la hacían tan frágil. Tenía deseos de tomarla entre mis brazos y cobijarla.

- Bella no quiero ser un estorbo…

-No lo eres… yo te quiero… - susurró. Esas palabras me estremecieron. Quise resistirme.

- Quieres a quien fue tu esposo, yo no soy ese hombre- le reproché

-No, te quiero a ti. No te vayas por favor- atrapó mis labios desesperadamente, ya no pude ser fuerte, la tomé, yo también me estaba muriendo por tocarla, por sentirle, me volvía loco su aroma, sus gestos, su voz. Me atrajo hacía sí, lentamente dimos unos pasos, no sabía a dónde me llevaba, de pronto caí sobre ella en uno de los sofás.

-Bella ¿qué me haces?- le pregunté. Bueno en teoría lo sabía, Emmet me había estado haciendo comentarios extraños así que había estado revisando libros y viendo documentales.

-Te necesito Edward- empezó a quitarme la camiseta, me desabrochó el pantalón con urgencia, otra vez sentía esa extraña sensación, la misma de la oficina el día anterior. Todo mi cuerpo tenso, caliente y palpitante, esta mujer me iba a volver loco. Quise desabotonarle la blusa pero era muy difícil, traté con más fuerza y saltaron varios botones, me quedé impactado viendo su brasiere. Era negro y transparente, hacía contraste con su pálida piel, me aventuré a tocarla, pasé mis dedos por encima de sus pechos, ella gimió y se retorció. Empecé a besar todas las partes de su cuerpo que podía tratando con mis manos de buscar el broche para liberarla, me ayudó a quitarse esa estorbosa prenda.

Estaba en el cielo, abandonándome a todas las sensaciones y apetitos de mi cuerpo, no pensaba ya, sólo actuaba. De pronto oímos el timbre de la puerta, me sobresalté tanto que caí al piso, ella sonrió y me miró divertida. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, la tristeza se había borrado por completo.

-Creo que debemos fijarnos quien es- dijo todavía sonriendo y empezó a abrocharse su ropa interior. Alargué la mano hacia mi camiseta y me la puse, abroché mis pantalones.

-Yo iré, ve a ponerte otra blusa- le dije avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta de que los botones habían desaparecido.

- Está bien, regreso enseguida- dijo y fue a su habitación. Terminé de acomodarme rápidamente y fui hacia la puerta, miré por el ojo mágico, era su amigo, el tipo ese, el tal Jacob. No sabía cómo encararlo, ni que decirle pero definitivamente no sería amable. Abrí de golpe.

-¿Si?- pregunté, con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Está Bella?- me dijo cortante.

- Si.

- ¿Puedes decirle que estoy aquí?- me miraba desafiante.

- No quiero- le dije suavemente.

- Mira Cullen, sé cual es tu táctica, pero es tarde, ella es mía. Así que apártate, no dudes que lucharé por ella- dijo de forma violenta. Quise que se tragara sus palabras pero no podía.

- ¿Amor quien es?- escuché decir a Bella, sonreí por la cara que puso el tipo. Se veía sorprendido.

- Es tu amigo mi vida. Creo que viene a visitarnos, ¿que inoportuno no?- dije abrazándola cuando llegó junto a mi. Ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada.

- ¿Bella, estás lista?- dijo él tajante.

- Jamás dije que iría contigo Jake- dijo ella.

-Te dije que hoy tenía que viajar a New York, nuestro avión sale en dos horas- dijo tratando de tocarla, la puse detrás de mí.

- Pues si tienes que irte, que pena- le dije. –Pero mi esposa se queda en su casa a dónde pertenece. Así que lárgate- ahora si soné amenazante.

- Tal vez no sepas pero ella y yo…- no lo dejé terminar.

- No sé lo que haya pasado antes entre ustedes y no me interesa pero a partir de ahora no te quiero aquí, ni cerca de mi esposa-

- Ella se irá conmigo y volveremos por la niña en unos días- gritó.

-Mi vida, quieres decirle por favor a tu amigo que se largue antes de que lo eche de aquí- le dije a Bella, tomando una de sus manos y trayéndola al frente. Ella suspiró.

-Lo siento Jake, no me iré contigo a ningún lado- dijo ella firmemente. Él pareció sorprendido.

-Bella si es por él, no debes temer, te protegeré- le dijo él algo desesperado.

- No Jake, quiero quedarme aquí. Ya te dije de muchas formas que no quiero nada contigo.

- ¿Qué?- gritó él sorprendido. – ¿Acaso no le has contado?- se veía frenético, me miró con odio. – Mira Cullen, creo que no tenemos las cosas claras. Ella vino a mí, se me entregó, somos amantes. Es mía y hora la quiero conmigo- dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Me dolía lo que decía pero no iba a dejarla ir.

- Eso no es verdad Jake, fue sólo una vez y sabes porque fue- le gritó ella.

-Pongamos las cosas claras- le dije sin molestarme. –Te aprovechaste de ella, cuando debiste ser su amigo, no es tuya, Bella es libre de irse o quedarse. Si quiere marcharse contigo no se lo impediré pero si decide quedarse tampoco te dejaré que te la lleves por la fuerza- nuevamente la cobijé en mis brazos.

-Vamos Bella, ya es hora de que abandones a este tipo. Ven conmigo- le ordenó. Ella se apegó a mí.

- No Jake, me quedo. No vuelvas a buscarme. Vete- le dijo ella firmemente.

-¿Te está amenazando? ¿Es eso?- gritó él avanzando hacia nosotros.

-Ya te lo dijo, sino quieres entender es tu problema- le eché en cara otra vez poniéndola a ella detrás de mi.

-Hazte a un lado Cullen que me la voy a llevar, ya nos entenderemos luego, sé lo que es mejor para ella- dijo empujándome. Yo repelí su ataqué con rapidez, trastabilló un poco pero se recuperó.

-Así que ahora vas a luchar, no pensabas así la última vez que nos vimos. Claro estabas ocupado con tu amiguita- me espetó.

-No tengo idea de lo que dices y si voy a luchar, no te dejaré que le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima- lo reté. En eso vi quede un enorme Jeep bajaba Emmet

- Hola Edward, Bella. ¿Jacob te pasa algo?- dijo Emmet colocándose a mi lado.

- Ya es hora de que lo sepan todos- gritó Jacob furiosos. –Bella y yo somos amantes, lo hemos sido por mucho tiempo, sólo que el idiota cornudo no quiere dejarla ir- gritó, sentí detrás de mi a Bella sollozar, este imbécil no iba a dejarlo pasar, quería dejarla mal a los ojos de todo el mundo, yo no se lo iba a permitir.

-Emmet, podrías llamar a la policía, al parecer Jacob tomó alguna droga porque no para de decir estupideces y de amenazarnos desde hace rato- le grité.

-No necesitamos a la policía yo mismo le romperé la cara por decir esas cosas de mi hermanita- dijo Emmet alzándolo furioso.

-No estoy drogado, todo es cierto- siguió gritando. Atraje a Bella hacia mí y la abracé mientras la calmaba con suaves caricias en su espalda.

-Tranquila, no temas, no me importa que hayas hecho antes, sólo importa lo que hagamos de ahora en adelante ¿sí?- le susurré al oído. Ella se relajó un poco. Les hice señas para que entrara a la casa y cerré la puerta quedándome sólo con Jacob y Emmet que aún se debatía entre golpearlo o no.

-Será mejor que te largues Jake o te moleré a golpes- le amenazó él.

-Claro, todos creen que Bella es una santa, si supieran. Vamos Cullen, sabes que es cierto díselo- gritó.

- Estás calumniando a mi esposa. Lárgate- le grité. Emmet lo arrojó al suelo. Jacob se levantó furioso.

-Se lo probaré a todos, ya verán- dijo saliendo de casa hecho una fiera.

-Ese chucho volverá ¿será cierto lo que dice?- preguntó Emmet mirándome.

-¿Acaso le crees?- lo increpé.

-No, claro que no. Bella es la chica más buena y tonta que conozco. Lo de tonta por aguantarte- Sonrió. Entramos a casa, Bella estaba asustada, me acerqué a ella y la cobijé.

-Vamos, tranquila, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño- le dije al oído.

-Vaya que ese animal se las está buscando, la próxima vez que lo vea molestando le romperé las piernas. Por cierto Eddie, papá dijo que quería que cenáramos todos juntos. Parece que hay algunos problemas con la fundación- sonrió.

-¿La fundación?- pregunté, nadie me había hablado de tal cosa.

-La familia ayuda a varias instituciones, orfanatos, hospitales públicos y personas sin empleo. La fundación Cullen, aunque tú la fundiste Eddie- dijo muy serio.

-¿Qué yo qué?- pregunté.

-Ya te enterarás esta noche. No lleguen tarde- Nos dijo antes de marcharse.

---------

Paciencia por favor, esta niña tiene miles de cosas que hacer, trataré de actualizar más rápido. Bueno sí es lo que piensan, esta Bella no es tan santa, también le pagó con la misma moneda y se acostó con Jake. Espero sus comentarios.

*****

*****

*** * * * ***

*** * ***

*****


	6. Chapter 6

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (¿en serio los registró?) y esta historia es pura obsesión.**

**-----**

**QUÉDATE CONMIGO**

Esa noche llegamos temprano a casa de mis padres, Bella seguía aún un poco preocupada.

-Vamos, quiero que estés feliz, no temas- le dije tomándole una mano. Sonrió apenas.

-La familia del tiburón en pleno- dijo Emmet soltando una risotada al vernos entrar.

-¿Tiburón?- pregunté.

-Por las mordidas- y se volvió a reír. –Vamos Eddie si por eso casi me demandas una vez. No aguantabas los chistes de abogados.

-Ah, bueno entonces me enseñas algunos- le sonreí.

-Claro. ¿En que te diferencias de un vampiro?- preguntó.

-Pues no lo sé- dije confundido.

-En que los vampiros sólo chupan sangre de noche- se volvió a reír. La verdad no entendí, supongo que también se refería a las mordidas.

-Deja de molestar a tu hermano Emmet- le llamó la atención mi madre.

Al rato y varias bromas después nos sentamos a cenar, mi padre me explicó los manejos de la fundación, lo admiré mas que nunca, no sabía que gran parte del ingreso de la clínica eran destinadas a tantas instituciones.

-El próximo fin de semana tendremos una reunión con los demás socios para analizar el presupuesto anual. Y creo que deberías estar presente Edward- me dijo duramente, algo no andaba bien.

-Por favor, díganme que fue lo que hice- ya me había acostumbrado a que cada vez que veía esa mirada de alguien era por algo que el antiguo Edward había hecho.

-Bueno, nuestros padres obtienen mucho del dinero destinado a la fundación de la clínica, el alquiler de varias propiedades y de donaciones. El año que pasó, el dinero no fue suficiente porque prácticamente compraste la clínica y falseaste información para quedarte con parte de las propiedades- dijo Alice algo molesta.

-¿Yo hice eso?- no me asombraba.

-Y en el colmo de la tacañería pasaste el orfanato y el asilo a nombre de tu estudio de abogados-agregó Emmet.

-Hijo sé que ahora no podemos culparte de esto pero los demás socios no te ven con buenos ojos- dijo mi padre.

-Eso es decir poco, te odian pero los que si quieren verte muerto son los directores del orfanato y el asilo- dijo Emmet.

-Entonces creo que debo presentarme, enmendar eso. Debe hacer formas para devolver lo que tomé-

-Ahora que te aliaste a los Volturi será muy difícil- sentenció Jasper, que hasta el momento no había hablado.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Legalmente tu corporación tiene 4 cabezas. Tú ostentas la mayoría de las acciones pero ellos tienen mucho poder. Y eso sumado a que no recuerdas nada. No sé cómo lograrás devolver todo- me miraba decepcionado. Todos estaban cabizbajos y tristes.

-Nadie sabe que perdí la memoria, creo que podría asesorarme alguien. Redactarme documentos. Firmaré lo que sea- les dije esperando que pudiera alguien ayudarme en todo esto.

-Podríamos revisar los papeles que tienes, Emmet y Alice entienden de cosas legales, el director del orfanato es abogado, él nos puede ayudar. No te sientas mal Edward, de alguna forma saldremos de esto- mi padre me daba ánimos para seguir.

Regresamos muy tarde a casa, Nessie venía dormida, la acomodé en su cama y estaba tan cansado que sin darme cuenta también yo caí en profundo sueño. Al día siguiente me desperté temprano, quería ir a la oficina por más papeles. Jessica había enviado todo con respecto a los juicios pero no incluía nada más.

-¿Bella me acompañarás hoy?- pregunté, quería llevarla conmigo.

-Lo siento Edward, te puedo dejar allí pero le prometí a Esme estar con ella a las 10- se veía algo preocupada.

-Está bien, sólo pasaré por la oficina y pediré los papeles de las propiedades del bufete. Espero que pueda traer todo para estudiarlo.

Bella estuvo ausente y callada todo el camino, seguramente mi madre le había pedido alguna conversación de mujeres y por eso estaba nerviosa. Bajé del auto, casi caminaba sin cojear, la corbata me molestaba y el saco no me dejaba moverme libremente. Sería sólo un par de horas y me quitaría todo este disfraz. Jessica se sorprendió al verme, los Volturi todavía no habían llegado.

-Jessica, necesito algunos papeles- le ordené al pasar a su lado.

-Edward, ayer te llamé pero no contestabas ninguno de tus celulares. El Sr. Denali estuvo aquí. Y parece muy molesto, yo le dije que tenías licencia por tu accidente pero no me hicieron caso- parecía asustada.

-Bueno si regresa dile que no deseo verlo, que estoy ocupado- le dije muy serio.

-¿También para mi estás ocupado?- Era una rubia muy hermosa, ya antes la había visto. Trató de ofender a Bella y a mi madre. Era Tanya Denali. Traté de parecer molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Creí dejarte las cosas claras- le reproché.

-También vine a hablar de negocios. ¿Puede darme una entrevista?- dijo más seria. Asentí y le señalé la oficina, entró antes que yo.

-Jessica si llama mi esposa me la pasas de inmediato. Y si tardo más de diez minutos con esta mujer entras sin tocar con cualquier excusa- le pedí, ella pareció complacida. Caminé hasta mi escritorio y la encontré sentada en mi sillón. La miré fríamente.

-Edward, sé que estás jugando al buen esposo ahora. Y entiendo, sin el aval de tu familia no podrás concretar los negocios en Hawai. Pero me muero por estar contigo, me haces falta- se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia mí. Retrocedí instintivamente, esto iba a ser difícil. ¿Cómo decirle a una mujer que no la amaba sin herir sus sentimientos?

-Tanya, siéntate y escúchame- le pedí, obedeció, esta vez en el lugar que le correspondía. Caminé y me senté en mi sillón, me estaba doliendo el pie.

-No quiero lastimarte Tanya pero este accidente me ha hecho recapacitar y he pensado en qué es lo verdaderamente importante en mi vida. Yo amo a mi esposa y a mi hija. No las cambiaré por nada en el mundo y sólo busco hacerlas felices ahora. No quiero tener nada con nadie más. Nunca.

-¿Me usaste cierto? Sólo fui un instrumento para llegar a papá. Todas tus promesas fueron mentiras. Toda tu palabrería de formar un hogar conmigo y poner todo a mi nombre fue un vil engaño- empezó a gritar desesperada. Esto era más de lo que podía soportar ¿cómo alguien podría ser tan descarado y ruin? Cómo odiaba a Edward Cullen, bueno al Edward Cullen que estaba antes en este cuerpo, porque yo me sentía otra persona y no quería cargar con las culpas de otro.

-Lo siento Tanya. Perdóname si te sientes engañada, no quiero que sufras pero no puedo hacer otra cosa-

-No creo que lo sientas maldito infeliz, pero lo sentirás, cuando mi padre se entere claro que lo sentirás. Y ya que te crees un hombre de familia a ver cómo te cae esto. Estoy embarazada, tengo cuatro semanas- salió de la oficina dejándome aturdido y hecho un lío. Esto era muchísimo peor de lo que esperaba. Ahora que les diría a mi familia. ¿Cómo lo tomaría todo Bella? ¿Las perdería a ella y a Nessie? ¿Y qué pasaría con el bebé de Tanya? Ya no sabía cómo luchar contra todo esto. Si me habían dado una nueva oportunidad me lo habían puesto difícil. Eran demasiadas cosas.

Le pedí a Jessica copias de todas las adquisiciones y propiedades y salí de allí antes de que llegaran los otros socios. Tomé un taxi y llegué a casa, necesitaba ayuda y pensar muy bien en lo que haría.

Bella me esperaba, su semblante no era bueno.

-Edward, necesitamos hablar- dijo tristemente.

-Tengo tanto que decirte pero empieza tú-

-Es que estoy tan avergonzada- rompió a llorar.

-Avergonzada ¿Tu? ¿De qué amor?- La abracé y la acurruqué contra mi pecho, se dolía verla así, esperaba que cuando se enterara de mi noticia no me odiara.

-Esta mañana, temprano tu madre recibió esto- me alcanzó un disco, igual al de las películas de Nessie. Lo miré sin entender. Ella me llevó hacia la sala de estar y lo puso en el equipo de dvd. Encendió el televisor y pude apreciar una muy bien editada compilación. Era de Bella y Jacob. Fotos, notas escaneadas y una filmación de su encuentro. Parecía que había reunido toda la evidencia para incriminarla. Apagué la reproducción asqueado. El miserable lo había filmado, que hombre tan enfermo pero Bella no había mentido, el encuentro no había sido en un hotel, sino en casa del tipo ese.

- ¿Qué dijo mi madre?- pregunté.

-Ella y Alice me han dado su apoyo, Emmet salió a golpearlo, no pude detenerlo pero me muero de vergüenza con tu padre, Rose ha sido dura conmigo. Dice que haríamos bien en separarnos.

-Yo no traigo las mejores noticias Bella. Tanya vino a verme… dice que está embarazada. Era mejor que lo supiera por mí, seguro no tardarán en enterarse- Ella permaneció callada, sólo algunas gruesas lágrimas mojaron su rostro.

-Creo que Rose tiene razón. Deberíamos empezar nuevamente, por separado- dijo ella muy despacio, apenas pude oírla.

-No- dije tajantemente. –No quiero perderte, eres lo que más quiero. Desde que desperté te he querido, lo que haya pasado antes no me importa. ¿No podemos darnos otra oportunidad? No te hablo del Edward con quien te casaste, el tonto que lo echó todo a perder, el que te engañaba, el idiota que te golpeó. Mírame Bella, te estoy pidiendo que me des una oportunidad a mí, a este hombre que está ahora contigo. Por favor, te lo ruego. No me importa ese video, no me importa Tanya. Quiero estar contigo, no me dejes.

-Edward es demasiado, todo es tan sórdido. Ya me cansé de luchar. Pronto tendrás un hijo y eso te atará a Tanya. Tu familia ya no me verá nunca como antes.

-¿No lucharás por mi? ¿No me quieres?-pregunté con mucho temor. Tenía miedo de perderla.

-Eso no tiene que ver Edward hay demasiados problemas.

-Pero es lo más importante, dime que no me quieres y me marcharé sin decir ni una palabra más- me levanté decidido, si ella no me necesitaba, si yo no era importante no tenía razón mi presencia.

-Dilo, Bella, dí que no me amas y dejaré que todo esto termine, que hagas lo que quieras de nosotros.

-No- dijo ella con rabia.

-No que, ¿no me quieres o no quieres decirlo?- pregunté con tristeza.

Me abrazó con desesperación y me besó. Reaccioné unos segundos después, no sabía cómo interpretar eso. Quizás sólo quería besarme y tocarme y no me amaba. O tal vez era su forma de demostrar que sí me quería. Yo sentía tantas cosas por ella, quería tenerla con desesperación, me quemaba el cuerpo cada vez que la tenía cerca, todo en mi reaccionaba ante su presencia, cómo una máquina que se enciende. La besé con mas pasión, no sabía si después de esto me dejaría, si cambiaría de opinión. No quería pensar más en eso, me concentré en besarla y apretarla más, quería quitarle la ropa, sentir su piel, besarla de pies a cabeza. Pareció leer mi mente, sus manos fueron a mi corbata y deshizo el nudo, siguió con los botones de mi camisa. Sentí sus manos tibias acariciar mi pecho, seguir por mis hombros y espalda, sus uñas me hacían cosquillas. Lentamente y sin deshacer el beso fui quitándole los botones a su blusa, quería romperlos pero antes lo había hecho y después me había sentido como un animal, ahora sería mas suave con ella. Acaricié su pecho por encima del brasiere, era fime y redondo, ella se estremeció ante mi contacto. Traté de desabrocharlo por detrás pero no sabía cómo, me desesperaba que no cediera, los besos eran cada vez más frenéticos y ya casi perdía el control. Así que lo rompí, tal vez eso era lo poco quedaba del Edward anterior, mi poco control. Me asuté ante eso, y dejé de besarla, me detuve.

-Lo siento- le dije todavía sentía todo el torbellino en mis manos, en mi entrepierna, quería seguir hasta desfallecer, hacerla mía y muchas otras cosas más que tal vez la asustarían.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?- preguntó confusa.

-Te rompí la ropa otra vez, creo que soy muy torpe, me descontrolo, no quiero parecer un loco, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Continúa, quítame la ropa a pedazos si quieres- me asombré al escucharla, su tono de voz era muy sensual y me estremecí.

-Bella, ¿y si te hago daño?

-Por favor Edward, tómame- suspiró. Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé de nuevo, la besé y lamí su cuello, sus hombros, le quité de un tirón los trozos de brasier que quedaba y me lancé a succionar sus senos, mientras mis manos bajaron a su cintura y poco a poco a sus nalgas. Me sorprendí de mi poca vergüenza como si hacer esto fuera natural para mí. Bella se soltó en mis brazosm la sostuve fuertemente, su aroma me envolvía, me enloquecía. Caimos sobre el sofá y me pareció demasiado estrecho, me giré y cayó sobre mi en la alfombre, con un pie empujé la mesita de centro lo más lejos que pude. Volví a besarla, esta vez ella estaba sobre mí como una reina, altiva y sensual, sus pechos eran soberbios, su talle parecía esculpido por algún artista. Metí mi mano por debajo de su ligera falda, rocé su centro con mis pulgares, mientras mis dedos se deslizaban por su pequeña ropa interior. Quería que se quedara con esa faldita se veía tan apetecible, sólo con esa prenda, lo demás sobraba. Nuevamente mi frenesí por ella volvió y rompí la pequeña tanga que llevaba puesta, sus ojos se volvieron deseosos. La giré rápidamente y quedé encima, sentí sus manos en mi pantalón, le ayudé a quitármelo. Quedé sólo en boxer, ella me rozó casi sin querer mi abultada protuberancia, sentí arder mi cuerpo, mis manos se volvieron más impetuosas, busqué su zona mas caliente, ella gimió y se abrió a mi. Jugué unos minutos con su zona crítica, cada vez que la tocaba ella emitía pequeños gritos. La sentía más mojada, más dispuesta, yo ya no resistía las ganas de poseerla de entrar en ella y saciar toda esta desesperación que tenía. Me quité el boxer, tomé sus manos y las inmovilicé a la altura de su cabeza, me miraba extasiada, sus ojos pedían más, mucho más. Me posicioné y restregué mi miembro contra su centro que estaba tan caliente y húmedo. Entré en ella de un tirón Bella gritó y levantó sus caderas, me besaba con desesperación y se aferraba a mi cuerpo.

No demoramos mucho, tal vez porque estábamos muy excitados, arremetí con todas mis fuerzas, ella me urgía más a cada segundo, en un momento en que mis embestidas se volvieron más rápidas ella comenzó a temblar y clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, yo me dejé ir, sentí toda una explosión dentro.

Nos quedamos quietos pero yo no dejé de darle suaves besos en su rostro, me acomodé a su lado, ella se veía muy cansada pero me sonrió.

-Te quiero Edward- dijo mirándome con sus ojos húmedos.

-Yo también te quiero Bella. ¿Te quedarás conmigo, pase lo que pase?- quería estar seguro de que no solamente había sido algo físico lo que habíamos tenido.

-Si. Para siempre- volvió a sonreír. Cerró los ojos un momento, me di cuanta de que tenía sueño, a pesar de que apenas era medio día. Me puse de pié y la tomé en brazos. Se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó riendo.

-Pues quiero llevar a mi esposa e hija a almorzar al Mc Donals otra vez, vamos a darnos una ducha- sugerí, aunque ya estaba caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Nos vamos a poner gordos si seguimos comiendo allí, me gustaría cocinar- dijo ella.

-Entonces te ayudo, pero primero un baño- le dije abriendo la llave del agua, ya la había puesto dentro de la ducha. Gritó cuando sintió el agua fría y me arrojó un poco. Empezamos a jugar con el agua hasta que estuvimos empapados. Bella graduó el calor y volví a tomarla allí mismo, su cuerpo me atraía de una forma que me hacía enloquecer, sus movimientos sensuales me descontrolaban.

***

Por la tarde Alice vino a visitarnos para echarle una ojeada a los papeles que saqué de la oficina. Parecía estar más animada.

-Creo que no va a ser tan difícil recuperar todo, siempre y cuando los Volturi no se den cuenta de lo que planeas hacer, sino seguro que te pondran varios obstáculos. Y no deben saber que no recuerdas nada o podrían usarlo en tu contra.

-Ayudame a preparar los papeles necesarios para devolver todo, después me gustaría que Bella, Nessie y yo nos fueramos de vacaciones o nos mudáramos. No me gusta esta casa- le dije.

-Edward, traje unos papeles de la casa de reposo dónde esta Charlie. Sé que Bella sería muy feliz si su padre viniera a verla- dijo.

-Lo que sea por ver feliz a Bella- le dije tomando un lapicero, había estado ensayando mi firma algunos minutos.

-Charlie todavía tiene su casa, no la vendiste ¿Crees que podría regresar allí?- preguntó.

-Claro, pero que se quede con nosotros unos días, ¿podías decirle lo que me pasó? No quisiera que llegara y me golpeara por algo que no recuerdo- bromeé.

-Ya se lo he dicho. Fui a verlo ayer. Voy cada semana, él siempre me cayó muy bien, a pesar de todo- dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Hablaste con Esme?- pregunté

-Por su puesto, siempre he sabido todo. Sólo un tonto como tu, perdón, solo un tonto como el otro Edward pudo hacer tanto lío. Pero tu me caes bien. Ahora fírma el papel y tendrás mañana a todo mundo contento- dijo saltando en el sofá. Me agradaba hacer felices a todos, a eso me dedicaría de ahora en adelante, quería cuanto antes dejar las cosas en orden y devolver lo que había tomado. Sólo me preocupaba lo de Tanya y el bebé que esperaba y algunas cuentas que arreglar con cierto sujeto llamado Jacob Black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Regresé del más allá. Jeje, es que por aquí estamos en invierno y en cada salida pesco un resfriado. Pero me apresuré con este fic. Espero sus comentarios**

*****

*****

*** * * * ***

*** * ***

*****


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (¿en serio los registró?) y esta historia es pura obsesión.**

**-----**

**PROYECTOS Y AMENAZAS**

Mi relación con Bella marchaba de lo mejor, me había mudado a su habitación ya que la mía no me gustaba, todas las noches podía estar con ella, amarla y recorrer su cuerpo. Al principio pensé que mis modales eran muy bruscos en la cama pero ella me seguía el ritmo con mucho ímpetu, tenía tantas fantasías por cumplir y soñaba con poder tomar unas vacaciones solos, quería tenerla sólo para mi.

Pasé algunos días en relativa calma, firmando papeles y escuchando los balances de las inversiones Cullen para el presupuesto de la fundación. El director del orfanato aceptó venir a verme en casa de mi padre antes de la reunión general. Casi no hablé al principio, él me miraba con desconfianza, yo asentía a cada cosa que mi padre decía. En un intermedio venció su temor y se acercó a mí.

-Sr. Cullen, su padre me había anunciado que usted estaba más dispuesto a colaborar que antes pero no sé cómo tomar su actitud. Verá, no quisiera hacerme falsas ilusiones, cuento con el donativo de su familia para la mantención de los niños, no quiero pisar en falso o que después usted se arrepienta.

-¿Entonces no me cree si le digo que he cambiado?- pregunté.

-Los milagros existen señor Cullen, sólo que yo no he sido testigo de ninguno hasta ahora. Pero le doy mi palabra que si mis niños vuelven a quedarse sin cena navideña como el año pasado y sin juguetes usted sabrá de mí. No lo estoy amenazando porque de seguro me demandaría, es una simple advertencia.

-Créame cuando le digo que de ahora en adelante velaré porque no les falte nada, les restituiré lo que les he quitado, sólo quiero enmendar mis errores- le dije con sinceridad, pareció dudar y luego me ofreció su mano.

-Cuento con usted entonces, tengo un proyecto especial para este año, claro que demandará un poco más de dinero pero es por el bien de los niños. Creo que la música es vital para su desarrollo, por eso quiero abrir una academia musical que funcione en el orfanato- se veía muy feliz.

-Entonces, tómelo como un hecho, será mi obsequio por haberles fallado el año pasado, a nombre personal. Me gustaría acompañarlo a adquirir los instrumentos y contratar a los profesores.

-Sr. Cullen, estaré en contacto con usted- me dio su tarjeta y una gran sonrisa.

..

-¿Vaya que le dijiste Lalo para que se ponga tan feliz?- preguntó Emmet llegando hasta donde me encontraba pensando en darles a los niños del orfanato….

-¿Lalo?- pregunté ya que no sabía que Emmet se llevara así de bien con el director del orfanato.

-Jajaja, Lalombriz, es que el pobre parece que no comiera, debería engordar un poco para que se vea saludable sino todos pensarán que en el orfanato los niños pasan hambre. Es buen tipo, ¿ahora porque te sonríe? Antes te quería matar.

-Tiene un proyecto para hacer una escuela de música en el orfanato, le dije que contara conmigo, donaré los instrumentos y buscaremos los profesores.

-Vaya, esto es insólito, te has convertido en un tiburón vegetariano, me caes súper bien Eddie, eres mi héroe desde el Ashton Martín, si supieras como mi Rose y yo lo gozamos.

-No me des detalles por favor.

-Con la sonrisa de complicidad que tienen tu y Bella seguro que ya están juntos. Bueno no quiero molestar sabes que no me gustan los temas serios pero Jacob Black me demandó y pues necesito un abogado. ¿Qué dices aceptas?

-¿Te demandó? ¿Por que?- pregunté, había oído que fue a buscarlo después de lo del video pero no supe nada más.

-El otro día fui a reclamarle por Bella y pues como no entraba en razón lo sacudí un poco a ver si se le acomodaban las neuronas.

-¿Lo golpeaste?

-Bueno, no lo acaricie precisamente y tal vez se le marcó un poco mis puños pero no lo golpeé realmente. Es un llorón.

-Emmet no puedo representarte, no sé como hacerlo, no sé nada de leyes, ahora.

-Ese no es problema, tu solo fírmame algunos papeles y me encargaré de llevarlos. Te aseguro que una sola firma tuya hará temblar a cualquiera.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan bueno era?- pregunté entusiasmado.

-No, yo diría lo contrario eras mas malo que el hambre, parecías la sucursal del infierno.

-Vaya, eso no suena bien, te ayudaré en lo que pueda, cuenta conmigo.

*

*

*

La reunión con los donantes de la fundación fue en un hotel muy imponente. Un hombre alto muy preocupado me alcanzó cuando iba llegando.

-Al igual que el año pasado me veo en la necesidad pedirle Sr. Cullen, que no ponga mas trabas. Hace dos semanas hubo una inundación en las afueras de la ciudad, el albergue está completamente lleno, necesitamos con premura el donativo, tengo a mi cargo más de 80 familias que lo han perdido todo prácticamente. Vine con el afán de reclamarle pero ahora sólo le pido, no, le ruego que sea clemente, que piense en los demás- se veía a todas luces que le costaba inclinar la cabeza ante mi. Lo admiré por ello, este hombre no pedía para sí mismo, sino para muchas personas necesitadas.

-No tiene que rogar, he venido con la mejor intención de apoyar en lo que pueda- dije poniendo una mano en su hombre.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- dijo muy reticente.

-Si. Ahora quiero oír sus proyectos, ¿que tiene en mente para ayudar a esas familias?

-Me sorprende Sr. Cullen pero ahora no estoy para dudar, debo tener fe. Verá, a menos de un kilómetro del albergue hay extensos terrenos donde podríamos acomodar a todas las familias, he conseguido un donativo de materiales, no es mucho pero podríamos construir varias casitas. Necesitamos ingenieros y arquitectos para llevar a cabo la obra y es muy urgente. El invierno se acerca, no podremos albergar a tantas personas con un clima tan frío. Estamos trabajando ya para conseguir que nos vendan los terrenos a un precio rebajado y conseguir donativos para materiales, con la ayuda de la fundación podremos pagar a los que desarrollaran el estudio de suelos y a los arquitectos.

-¿Tiene el nombre de la persona o empresa propietaria de esos terrenos?- pregunté.

-Si aquí traigo una copia- me alcanzó un papel dónde figuraba como única propietaria a Emily Uley.

-La reunión comenzó, aunque no entendía sobre cosas legales o contables, se expusieron los problemas más importantes en el albergue y en el orfanato, me parecieron adecuados sus tentativas de presupuesto debido a las necesidades que tenían.

-Bien, creo que la adquisición de las propiedades para el asilo debería ser nuestra principal preocupación- opinó mi padre.

–No podemos hacer ningún estudio de suelos ni edificación sin tener la certeza de dónde construir- agregó Jasper.

-Y creo que el proyecto para la escuela musical en el orfanato puede esperar un año más- dijo Carlisle mirando al director.

-Bueno ya conseguí un donante para eso, les daremos la sorpresa pronto- dijo conteniendo una sonrisa el directo del orfanato.

*

Cuando llegué a casa Nessie ya dormía, Bella estaba viendo televisión, corrió a recibirme.

-Tengo tu cena, aunque imagino que comiste bien- me dijo haciendo puchero.

-No hay comida más deliciosa que la que tú me hagas. Tengo hambre- le dije, sabía que estaría esperándome por eso casi no había comido en el hotel. Le expliqué cómo me había ido.

-Tengo que averiguar quien es Emily Uley y conseguir que nos venda los terrenos a buen precio- le dijo.

-¿Emily Uley? Yo estudie con ella en la universidad antes era Emily Young, se casó hace unos años con Sam Uley.

-¿La podrás contactar? Necesitamos esos terrenos para los damnificados de las inundaciones y no sería mala idea poner a funcionar allí mismo algún taller o algo para que esas familias tengan un trabajo y puedan sustentase. Que vuelvan a comenzar, tal vez se queden en esta parte de la ciudad.

-Me encanta que pienses así. Mañana mismo la llamaré, aunque nunca fuimos muy cercanas, conversamos algunas veces- me sonrió.

-Ven aquí preciosa- la subí a la mesa de la cocina mientras le sacaba el camisón.

-Edward, tu cena- me dijo mirando el horno.

-Déjame comer el postre primero- apenas tuve uno de sus pechos en mi boca, ella empezó a gemir, abrió sus piernas y yo gruñí al darme cuenta de que no traía ropa interior.

-Me esperabas lista- le dije mientras le acariciaba sus nalgas que eran tan redondeas, suaves, apetecibles. Me deshice rápidamente de mi pantalón y de mi boxer, la tomé nuevamente y entré en ella con ganas, nos movimos con sincronía, con ritmo. Poco a poco fui perdiendo el control y llegué a un orgasmo delicioso, sólo que demoré un poco más que Bella, que estaba derrumbada en mis brazos.

-Wow Edward eres, magnífico nunca antes… bueno… nunca lo hicimos aquí- dijo con timidez, ella hasta hora no había querido hablar sobre nuestra vida sexual antes de que perdiera la memoria. La llevé a la habitación en mis brazos y la deposité en la cama.

-No quisiera ser grosero Bella, pero ¿tú disfrutabas antes del sexo conmigo?- pregunté, era algo que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, quizás antes yo era mejor en esto.

-Bueno no teníamos mucho sexo que digamos, desde que te marchaste de nuestra habitación sólo me tomaste un par de veces ebrio- dijo girando su rostro. La acerqué y le di un beso suave.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes que sentirlo, no recuerdas.

-¿Igual debo decirlo, fui un tonto verdad?

-Siempre decías que no te complacía, que era muy tímida. Tú te estabas volviendo algo salvaje, te gustaba experimentar con cosa raras, me amarraste una vez. Fue horrible- dijo recordando.

-Amor, perdóname. Yo no te haré eso, aunque no me molestaría que me amarraras a mi- le dije volviendo a besar su cuello.

-Pues no lo sé, ahora la verdad es que si me provoca dejarme ir contigo. Te controlas más, eres tierno.

-¿Antes no lo era?-

-Para nada, eras muy rudo, en tu trato, cuando hablabas, cuando lo hacíamos.

-No volverá a pasar, sólo quiero que te sientas bien. Te quiero tanto- le confesé, lo que me hacía sentir ocupaba gran parte de mí. Era como si quisiera construir un mundo nuevo para ella, bajarle las estrellas, la luna.

-Yo también te quiero Edward- me abrazó y minutos después estaba dormida. La miré un buen rato antes de dormirme.

*

Desperté feliz, era domingo y teníamos un almuerzo familiar, preparé el desayuno para las dos lindas mujeres con las que vivía.

-Papi, ¿podemos ir hoy a patinar?

-Claro, me tendrás que enseñar cómo.

-No tienes patines papá, pero podemos alquilarlos y te enseñaré- dijo saltando.

-Oh tenía la esperanza de que si hubiera aprendido antes- me quejé.

-Edward, alguien te busca- dijo Bella entrando en la cocina.

-¿Lo conozco?- pregunté sonriendo, ella apenas sonrió a pesar de haber entendido mi broma.

-Creo que es… la verdad no estoy segura, sé que lo he visto antes pero no lo recuerdo. Será mejor que hables en tu estudio, no parece tener buena cara.

-Pues si tú no sabes quien es, yo menos. ¿Qué hago?

-Sal, salúdalo fríamente y espera a que te diga algo, iré contigo- dijo. –Nessie ve a tu habitación, puedes ver la televisión- le indicó a nuestra pequeña.

Salimos a la sala, el hombre que estaba allí sentado se puso de pie, era alto y fornido, algo mayor y rubio. Su rostro se me hizo familiar. Puse mi gesto más serio y apenas los saludé con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Me gustaría decir que es estoy complacido de verte pero sería mentir. Necesito hablar contigo en privado- dijo mirando con desdén a Bella.

-Podemos pasar a mi despacho pero lo que tenga que decir puede hacerlo delante de mi esposa- le dije, algo molesto.

-Como gustes, sólo quería evitarle una pena- me dijo sonriendo altaneramente.

Lo guié hasta el despacho que casi nunca usaba, estaba lleno de papeles y libros. Lo invité a sentarse. Bella se acercó a mí.

-Edward, creo que mejor me voy ya recordé quién es. Es Eleazar Delani, el padre de Tanya- me susurró.

-No, quédate. Por favor, necesito tenerte cerca- le pedí, ella sintió y me senté en mi sillón de cuero. Lo miré fijamente invitándolo a hablar.

-He venido hoy no como socio, ni cómo abogado. Pero procederé legalmente si no asumes tus responsabilidades. Mi hija me ha dicho que no asumirás la paternidad de tu hijo. ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-De comprobarse la paternidad, lo siento pero necesitaré una prueba, yo asumiré mi responsabilidad. Designaré una pensión y me aseguraré de que nada les falte- le dije serenamente, lo había pensado y era lo menos que podía hacer por mi hijo.

-Yo puedo hacer eso Edward, no necesito tu dinero- casi gritó.

-Entonces no sé a que te refieres con asumir mi responsabilidad ya que soy un hombre casado-

-No me interesa de que modo, si echas a tu mujer o si te divorcias, te lo advertí cuando descubrí que tenías un amorío con Tanya. No voy a tener una hija abandonada o engañada. Tengo muchas cosas con las que puedo obligarte no me hagas proceder legalmente- me amenazó.

-Pensé que no veías como abogado. Pero si así están las cosas, creo que no tenemos más que hablar, has lo que quieras y no te permito que vuelvas aquí a ofender mi hogar. Tengo una familia que no pienso destruir.

-Tanya tenía razón, estás muy extraño, no contestas mis llamadas, ni las de Aro. La unión de los bufetes quedó suspendida hasta que firmes pero parece que no piensas hacerlo. Siempre fuiste un maldito embustero pero ahora los Volturi están de mi lado Edward, ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices y haces o estarás fuera del juego- volvió a amenazarme.

-Tal vez ya no quiera jugar con ustedes. Pero no soy tan canalla para olvidarme de mi hijo, cumpliré con él, estaré cerca.

-El paquete sale completo, no podrás ver al hijo sino quieres a la madre. Le diré a Aro que estás fuera de esto entonces. Reorganizaremos todo sin ti, lástima que quedarás con una mano delante y otra atrás yo mismo me cobraré hasta la colegiatura de mi nieto.

-Si es sólo dinero lo que quieres, adelante, pero es una pena que veas a tu hija y tu nieto como un paquete.

-No es sólo dinero lo que me cobraré puedes estar seguro- se levantó furioso y salió del despacho muy molesto. Bella lo siguió parte del camino y luego volvió conmigo.

-Tengo miedo- me susurró.

-Yo no, si estás conmigo no tengo miedo de nada- la abracé.

-Sé que harán algo contra ti.

-Entonces creo que tendré que aprender a jugar su juego. Mañana me presentaré en la oficina, desde aquí no hago mucho. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, les daré batalla- Nessie apareció sonriendo.

-Papi ya me aburrí de la televisión, ¿podemos ir ya a pasear?

-Si pequeña, vamos, necesito diversión- le dije cargándola y haciéndole cosquillas.

---------

Espero les guste, trato de escribir más rápido pero tengo muchas cosas a mi cargo. Pero subiré una vez por semana. Mañana actualizaré mi otro fic, que más que una historia es una apología a Edward.

*****

*****

*** * * * ***

*** * ***

*****


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (¿en serio los registró?) y esta historia es pura obsesión.**

**-----**

**¿CÓMO ARREGLO ESTO?**

-Gracias, gracias. Te amo- me dijo Bella la mañana del lunes apenas desperté.

-¿Qué pasó? Vaya que bueno despertar así- le dije sonriendo y acariciándola.

-Papá me llamo hace un momento, está en su casa. Gracias- dijo saltando sobre mí.

-¿Irás a verlo?- pregunté.

-Si apenas deje a Nessie en el colegio.

-Ve de inmediato, yo llevo a Nessie de camino a la oficina.

-Gracias, te amo- me dijo y me besó.

Me vestí rápido, había contratado un chofer para que me lleve y traiga del bufete, ya que todavía no manejaba muy bien, Emmet me había enseñado pero no creí prudente lanzarme a las calles. Dejé a mi hija en el colegio, se veía bastante contenta ahora.

Llegué antes que los demás sólo Jessica mi secretaria estaba allí.

-Hola Edward, quiero decir Sr. Cullen- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué novedades Jessica?- pregunté.

-El viernes hubo junta, no me dejaron entrar, el Sr. Denali se reunió con los Sres. Volturi. Salieron muy felices, no creo que se traigan nada bueno. He estado procesando de la forma más discreta los papeles que me envió. Iba en serio con lo de rectificar su vida, lo felicito. Sólo que necesito las firmas de los demás socios. Conseguí las necesarias para procesar los papeles del orfanato y de la clínica pero parecen haberse dado cuenta. No pude hacer que firmaran lo del asilo.

-Excelente trabajo, gracias- le dije.

-Llegó esto también el viernes, es una demanda que le hacen a su hermano- cogí el papel, después de tantos documentos ya no era como leer chino pero seguía sin entender algunos términos.

- Cuando llegue Mike lo envías a mi oficina, quiero que él se haga cargo de este caso- dije serio. Ella asintió.

Entré y no sabía por donde empezar. Así que rebusqué entre los archivos. Me sorprendió encontrar una caja fuerte detrás de una pintura que accidentalmente tiré al piso. Parecía interesante. Sólo que no sabía como abrirla. Busqué entre mis agendas, me pasé casi una hora leyéndola, solía ser muy discreto en lo que escribía, no entendí ni la mitad de las cosas que decía, usaba abreviaturas o palabras cortas. En el 13 se setiembre me detuve. Debajo había una inscripción. 20/06 13/09 10/09 parecían fechas de cumpleaños. Lo pasé por alto y seguí leyendo. Después de un rato más Jessica llamó y anunció a Mike, lo hice pasar.

-Hola Edward, me dijo Jessica que me necesitabas- dijo él pasando.

-Si Mike, ¿podrías hacerte cargo de esta demanda con la mayor discreción?- pedí alcanzándole el papel. Lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Qué hizo ahora tu hermano? Jacob Black ¿No es ese indio que amigo de Bella?- preguntó.

-Emmet lo golpeó, Black se atrevió a ofender a Bella. Espero que seas implacable con él y sobre todo no quiero el nombre de mi esposa en esto-

-Con lo mal que me cae ese tipo, no te preocupes, haré lo que sea- sonrió.

-Mientras actúes legalmente- murmuré.

-Me pondré a trabajar, permiso- dijo saliendo.

Estaba revisando otra vez mis agendas antiguas cuando Jessica entró apresuradamente.

-Llegaron, tus socios. No se ven nada amigables, traen una cara- no terminaba de hablar cuando entró Aro sin tocar.

-Edward Cullen ¿cómo diablos te atreviste? Esas propiedades no son tuyas solamente-gritó ofuscado.

-Gracias por todo Jessica- le dije a mi secretaria. Luego salí de mi escritorio y caminé.

-Las escrituras todavía estaban a mi nombre- le dije sin dudar.

-Lo habíamos acordado ¿Qué te sucede? Sé lo que quieres hacernos- me dijo furioso.

-Aro, no tengo otra intensión oscura, sólo quería devolver lo que tomé- dije muy sereno aunque el corazón me bombeaba con fuerza.

-Tomamos todos los días tajadas más grandes de lo que nos corresponde, pero el pastel que estábamos haciendo no te lo vas a comer sólo- amenazó.

-Trato de enmendarme, estuve a punto de morir no quiero irme sabiendo que fui un rufián- elevé un poco la voz.

-¿Es por tu conciencia? Edward tu no tienes conciencia. Yo también he tomado propiedades y acciones, todo con el afán de conseguir lo que necesitamos- dijo mirándome. –Tal vez no eres quien pensábamos. Eres peor que nosotros. Pero escucha, si haces quebrar la compañía me olvidaré de que fuimos amigos- su rostro se volvió frío.

-Parece que ya me están reemplazando- le dije tentando a la suerte ya que recordé que ellos se habían reunido con el padre de Tanya.

-Eleazar ocupará tu lugar, fuiste un imbécil al embarazar y abandonar a su hija, ahora va a querer dejarte en la calle. Y él tiene pruebas de muchas cosas. Ten cuidado con lo siguiente que hagas. Y olvídate del asilo, en ese lugar construiremos nuestro club- gritó.

-Pero ese asilo es importante, hay personas…-

-¿Personas? ¿Qué acaso los desposeídos, los miserables? Son solo un puñado de vagos y escoria, gente que nació sin estrella. Por Dios si no pareces tú mismo. Ándate con cuidado Edward o tendré proceder- me dijo y salió a grandes zancadas. Me dejé caer en el sillón, estaba tan nervioso. Al parece lo había engañado.

Decidí irme a la hora del almuerzo, no tenía caso que quedarme más tiempo.

-Edw… Sr. Cullen tiene una llamada de su esposa- me dijo Jessica por el intercomunicador.

-Pásamela- le pedí.

-¿Edward?- era la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Hola, ¿me extrañas cierto?- dije ansioso de escucharla.

-Si, pero no te llamo por eso. Conseguí comunicarme con Emily Uley, la invité a almorzar ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Cualquier cosa que tú decidas está bien. ¿A almorzar? ¿En casa?

-No en un restaurante ya llame a tu madre pasara por el colegio recogiendo a Nessie

-Esta bien dame la dirección iré para allá.

Media hora después llegue a un lugar muy bonito, parecía un restaurante nativo. Saludé a mi bellísima esposa atrayéndola por la cintura.

-Eres tan efusivo ahora. Te amo- me dijo

-No mas que yo mi cielo. ¿Cómo esta… tu padre?- le dije besándole una mano. Se me había olvidado el nombre de su papá.

-Charlie esta bien, no te envía saludos, le expliqué lo mejor que pude pero no quiere verte- me dijo con tristeza.

-Dale tiempo. Espero que también él pueda hacer borrón y cuenta nueva conmigo-

-¿Bella? - dijo una hermosa mujer de rasgos nativos, piel canela y ojos muy dulces.

-Hola Emily, déjame presentarte a mi esposo, Edward- yo esbocé una sonrisa pero la mujer me miro con desprecio, apenas me dio la mano. Esperaba no haber hecho algo mal con ella.

-Por favor pasen- nos indicó. Bella también se había dado cuenta de su mirada para conmigo. Nos sentamos en un área más privada. La señora Uley pidió que nos sirvieran el almuerzo, al parecer era dueña de aquel lugar ya que todos se dirigían a ella de una forma muy respetuosa.

-Y dime Bella, ¿a que debo el honor?- le dijo ignorándome.

-Pues la verdad veníamos a tratar contigo algo importante. Edward quería hacerte una oferta por unas propiedades que están a tu nombre- le dijo amablemente.

-No tengo nada en venta actualmente. Lo lamento- dijo sin mirarme.

-Esto es muy importante. Por favor, al menos deja que te lo explique- pedí.

-No le he dado confianza para tutearme Sr. Cullen. Y jamás haría tratos con usted- me dijo fríamente.

-Emily, en verdad es por una buena causa- dijo Bella triste.

-Bella acepté recibirlos porque siempre te tuve en estima pero no me pidas que haga más de lo que puedo. ¿Cómo crees que me siento al verte así tan tranquila? Perdóname pero me han llegado noticias tuyas desde hace tiempo. Sé que este hombre abusa física y psicológicamente de ti, que es egoísta y te engaña, no se como puedes a pesar de eso ayudarlo. ¿O es que te está usando? ¿Te amenazó? ¿Por eso vienes aquí con él?- me di cuenta a pesar de sus duras palabras trataba de contenerse de no golpearme.

-No te negaré que antes era así...

-Los hombres no cambias de la noche a la mañana, seguramente te prometió cambiar y le creíste- dijo reprochándole.

-No Emily. Edward verdaderamente ha cambiado y está haciendo lo posible por enmendar sus errores. Quiere comprar unos terrenos tuyos para construir un asilo más grande. No sé quien te mantiene informada de mi vida personal pero no estoy siendo manipulada ni obligada a nada- dijo Bella levantándose. Yo también me puse de pie para abrazarla y calmarla, aún así estaba muy feliz de ver a mi esposa defenderme con tanto ímpetu.

-Tranquila amor- la besé en los cabellos. –Tiene toda la razón en dudar Sra. Uley pero escúchenos primero- pedí. Ella asintió. Así que tomé una bocanada de aire dispuesto a contarle toda la verdad.

-Quisiera que lo que hablemos aquí quedara en la más absoluta discreción- La miré con seriedad. –Yo sufrí un accidente, hace… casi un mes. Desperté en un hospital y no tenía la menor idea de quien era. ¿Te imaginas eso? Y luego todos venían a mi diciéndome que me odiaban, deseando que desapareciera del mundo y no sabía porque. Poco a poco me he enterado de la clase de persona que fui. Pero soy afortunado, mi esposa y mi familia me dieron otra oportunidad y esta vez no voy a desperdiciarla. Quiero corregir todos los errores que cometí en el pasado, soy un hombre distinto pero no estaría en paz conmigo mismo si no hago todo lo posible por devolver lo que robé. Muchos de los fraudes que cometí están siendo corregidos. Mis socios no sabes que perdí la memoria y seguro tendré problemas mas adelante por eso quiero proceder de una forma rápida mientras todavía pueda hacerlo. Las puertas se me cierran y necesito saldar mis cuentas con los demás, así me cueste todo el dinero que tengo- le dije con sinceridad, ella me miró dudosa.

-Las acciones dicen más que las palabras. Dame un unos días para informarme bien de lo que piensas hacer, consultaré con mi abogado. Si lo que dices es cierto donaré la mitad de los terrenos.

-Gracias- le dije

-Estaré pendiente de ti Bella. No me gustaría que sufrieras otra decepción- le dijo. Almorzamos mientras le hablaba del proyecto, me dio algunos consejos sobre las actividades que podrían hacer las personas que recibirían las casas que levantaríamos. Salí feliz de aquel lugar, a pesar de que aún no habíamos cerrado el trato esperaba que todo fuera bien.

-Sé por dónde va todo- dijo Bella en el auto.

-No te entiendo- le dije.

-Sam, el esposo de Emily, es primo de Jake. Seguro que por ese canal se enteró- dijo triste.

-Bella, tengo que prevenirte, Jacob Black demandó a Emmet. Cálmate me estoy haciendo cargo de eso, bueno Mike se está haciendo cargo, me gustaría poder hacerlo yo mismo pero no sé como- le dije impotente.

-Está bien- me animó. –Gracias por todo Edward- dijo abrazándome.

***

Los días pasaron, iba cada dos días al bufete esperando encontrar la forma de abrir la caja fuerte, sabía que allí encontraría cosas interesantes. Al empezar la siguiente semana Jessica entró a mi oficina muy asustada.

-Edward, te han demandado- me dijo alcanzándome unos papeles.

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué?- pregunté. Leyendo el papel que traía, a pesar de estar todo escrito no reconocía el nombre de nadie allí.

-Estoy segura de que son ellos. Tus socios. Tú representaste a James Gigandet, hace dos meses. Pero hiciste trampa sobornaste un par de testigos y adulaste demasiado al juez. No sé de que modo los familiares de la víctima han conseguido demandarte, ya ha pasado a los tribunales, parece ser que los primeros citatorios no me fueron entregados. Si no te presentas hoy mismo tendrás orden de detención- me dijo agitada.

-¿James que?- pregunté.

-Siéntate, tenemos que hablar- me dijo muy seria. Respiré profundamente.

-Lo sospechaba desde que te vi en el hospital. Tú no recuerdas nada Edward. ¿Has perdido la memoria cierto? No lo niegues, te conocía bien antes y sé que eras despreciable y me dejé llevar ayudándote más allá de los profesional. Esto es grande, va a ser un juicio muy sonado con la prensa y todo y tienes que defenderte- sentenció. Me sentí muy incómodo y me revolví e el asiento.

-James violó a la esposa de un comerciante y a varias chicas más pero no lo probaron, tú ocultaste evidencia. Él salió libre porque hiciste muchas cosas para lograrlo, su padre es el dueño de medio Hawai y a cambio de sacar a su hijo hizo una importante donación al bufete. Pero si todo sale a la luz tu secreto bancario será levantado y se descubrirán muchos fraudes. No sólo donaciones interesadas sino los sobornos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- pregunté.

-¿Lo ves? No tienes idea de que hacer. Por dios. Estamos en un gran lío. Lo primero, debes presentarte a los tribunales a recoger los avances del juicio, si hay periodista mejor no abras la boca. Sólo contamos con Mike y tu hermana- me dijo mirándome.

-¿Mi hermana? ¿Alice?- pregunté.

-Ella también es abogada, bueno se embarazó en el último año y no pudo conseguir el título, trató de hacer su pasantía aquí pero cuando perdió un juicio te molestaste mucho. La trataste muy mal y desde entonces se dedicó a sus hijos- rayos eso me cayó como balde de agua fría. Con razón sabía muchas cosas legales, fui un monstruo antes, me encargaría de que Alice se titule y ejerza, tenía que lograr que mi hermana cumpla sus sueños.

La llamé cuando me dispuse a salir de la oficina.

-Dime hermanito querido- dijo y sonreí ante su buen humor.

-Te necesito Alice, me han demandado- le dije.

-Edward lo siento pero tengo que terminar de hacer el almuerzo y pasar por los niños- se disculpó aunque noté en su voz algo de melancolía.

-Jessica me lo ha contado Alice. Espero que me perdones algún día. No te llamaría si no fuera una emergencia, estoy de camino al tribunal y no se que rayos hacer, me siento como un conejillo de indias y no sé moverme en este laberinto.

-Llamaré a mamá y a Jasper. Te rescataré hermanito. Ven por mi- me dijo cortando la llamada. Cambie el rumbo y le indique al chofer que fuera en dirección a la casa de mi hermana.

Las cosas empezaban a complicarse, no quería que mi mundo se derrumbara, ahora que era tan feliz con Bella, mi hija, mi familia. Tendría que luchar para por nuestro futuro pero eso me daba temor. Sabía que no podría hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, solo esperaba que al final todo se resolviera bien.

---------

Abandoné mi fic tres semanas wow, no tengo perdón. Espero que todavía me sigan un poco más. Quería hacer de este un fic corto, espero que no se aburran, ahora comienza la acción.

Ya sabes si te gustó, házmelo saber.

*****

*****

*** * * * ***

*** * ***

*****


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (¿en serio los registró?) y esta historia es pura obsesión.**

**-----**

**DESCUBRIENDO SECRETOS**

Llegamos al tribunal antes del medio día, Alice en verdad sabía moverse allí, literalmente me arrastro de oficina en oficina, yo no decía nada, me mantenía serio y pensativo. Me limité a firmar los papeles que ella me indicaba.

-Si que estás en problemas, están reuniendo evidencia y testimonios, el fiscal no tendrá piedad de ti- dijo sonriente.

-Pues parece que eso te hace feliz- dije no tan sonriente como ella.

-Pierde cuidado, es que acabo de enterarme que designarán a Erik Yorkie como fiscal, él estudio contigo, fue un par de veces a la casa, en el colegio claro, porque en la universidad fue que te convertiste en ogro. Él es un buen sujeto y no tiene malicia. Debemos mantenernos informados. Acá dice que el padre de Bree Jackman te acusa.

-¿De quien?- dije.

-Dudo que aunque no hubieras perdido la memoria te acordaras de ella. Fue la chica que James Gigandet violó. Ella era una mucama en uno de los hoteles que tiene el padre de James. Dicen que el tipo es un demente y que su hijo es peor, toma a la mujer que le da la gana. Sólo que a esta chica casi la mata.

-Eso es denigrante ¿salió libre?- pregunté.

-Claro que quedó libre, tú nunca perdiste un juicio. Hiciste ver a Bree como una loca, se invalidaron sus declaraciones porque tenía ataques de pánico y tu pediste un careo. Ella no pudo declarar. Te maldije cada minuto en ese juicio- dijo recordando, estaba muy seria. Agaché mi cabeza mientras pensaba que eso si era lo más bajo que había hecho.

-Vamos, tú eres otro hermanito. ¿Pero sabes que es lo peor de todo?

-¿Hay algo peor?

-Si. Eleazar Denali es el abogado del padre de Bree y al parecer está corriendo con los gastos del juicio. Necesitamos tus contactos, quiero saber a cuanta gente sobornaste. Testigos, jurado, médicos. Seguro que Eleazar ya está abocándose a eso y si descubre algo lo utilizará contra ti.

-¿Te tomará tiempo eso?

-¿Que averiguar? No, sólo que necesito ayuda, no puedo representarte porque no tengo licencia. La de Mike servirá y yo puedo estar a su lado como pasante-

Llegué a casa por casi al oscurecer, Bella salió a recibirme, estaba feliz.

-Edward, Emily me llamó. Dice que acepta el trato, venderá los terrenos- me dijo antes de besarme.

-Es estupendo, al menos una buena noticia en el día- dije tratando de sonreír.

-¿Mal día en los tribunales?

-Terrible, me enteré de algo espantoso.

-¿El juicio de James?

-Si. ¿Cómo pudiste permanecer a mi lado después de eso?- pregunté.

-El día que ganaste ese juicio te pedí el divorcio- me dijo triste.

-Vaya, debiste haberte ido, era un ser despreciable.

-Traté de hacerlo pero me encerraste- Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La abracé, no quería que tuviera esos recuerdos, quería borrarlos todos.

-Edward, mi papá está aquí. Tal vez sea mejor que le pida que salga por la puerta trasera- me dijo dudando.

-¿Tu papá? Pero yo quisiera conocerlo- le dije esperanzado.

-No hemos hablado mucho de ti. Le expliqué lo que pasó contigo y no dijo nada. Es tan callado a veces. No sé que pensar. Tengo miedo de su reacción al verte.

-Dile que estoy aquí. Entraré a mi despacho, si no quiere verme puede salir por la puerta de principal, sería de muy mal gusto que tu padre saliera por la puerta de servicio- le dije dándole un beso en la frente y dirigiéndome a mi despacho.

Me quité el saco y la corbata, odiaba ese traje tan formal. De pronto oí reír a Nessie y sin pensarlo salí a verla. Me encontré cara a cara con un hombre alto y con poblado bigote. Me miró con furia.

-Papito, estás aquí- dijo mi niña y corrió a mis brazos. Sonreí y la levanté por los aires dando vueltas con ella.

-¿Como estas princesa?- le pregunté.

-Abuelito Charlie vino a verme y me contaba travesuras de mi mamá cuando era niña, ¿sabes que todos creían que ella era un chico a mi edad?

-¿Ah si?

-Si y además abuelito no te tiene cólera. Ya le dije que te libraste del hechizo y que ahora eres bueno- me dijo plantando un sonoro beso en mi mejilla. Sonreí ante su gesto pero la sonrisa se me congeló cuando volví a ver esos ojos acusadores.

-Buenas tardes señor Swan- dije tratando de ser amigable.

-Nos vemos pequeña - dijo avanzando a grandes zancadas seguido por Bella. Ese iba a ser un hueso duro de roer. Esperaba no tardar en ganarme su aprecio el mismo tiempo que me costo perderlo. Él era importante en la vida de Bella y yo quería que ella fuera completamente feliz.

.

-Eddie gracias, me salvaste de esta- dijo Emmet al día siguiente por el celular.

-¿De qué te salvé Emmet?- pregunté.

-El juzgado desestimo la demanda porque el perro no se presentó a declarar. Además viendo tu firma en el papeleo el juez estuvo muy amable conmigo- dijo mi hermano. Esto me parecía algo extraño.

-¿Jacob no se presentó a declarar?

-No. A quien le importa ese chucho.

Los días pasaron, concreté la compra de los terrenos a nombre personal aunque pagué con la tarjeta de crédito que según Bella era de la compañía. Ya había sacado mucho dinero de esas cuentas, pagué los instrumentos de música, ropa y víveres para el albergue y había dado un adelanto a una constructora para que elaboren un estudio de suelos y vayan avanzando los planos para el nuevo albergue que ahora sería una villa. Las ideas de Sue me habían ayudado mucho, me reuní con ella un día para coordinar mejor.

-Pienso que los talleres podrán ayudar mucho a estas personas- decía entusiasmada.

-Me parece bien, además están cerca de la ciudad, mucha gente acudirá si les hacemos una buena propaganda. Solo tenemos que adquirir las primeras máquinas y luego ellos pueden agrandar sus negocios con su trabajo.

-Yo donaré las máquinas de coser y tejer para el taller de mujeres- dijo sonriendo.

-Excelente, algo menos en la lista, creo que pronto mi cuenta se sobregirará- dije sonriendo. Me levanté para irme de su restaurante porque había quedado con Bella en otro lugar. De pronto entró un hombre alto, moreno y muy musculoso. Tenía mala cara.

-Déjame presentarte a mi esposo- dijo ella girándose sonriente hacia él. –Sam, él es Edward Cullen, Edward, él es Sam, mi esposo- me dijo, también sonreí y estiré mi mano para saludarlo.

-Así que tu eres el responsable- dijo él casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Sam ya hablamos de eso- dijo ella molesta.

-Yo no soy tan crédulo querida. Por este idiota mi primo tuvo que abandonar el país- dijo mirándome con odio. Los miré dudando, no sabía de qué hablaban, yo no había hecho nada. ¿Su primo?

-No te hagas el idiota conmigo, Jake me advirtió de ti- dijo.

-Sam, estamos terminando una reunión de negocios. Hazme el favor- dijo Emily muy molesta, él pareció relajarse un poco mirando a su esposa.

-Jake está en Canadá huyendo Emily, dice que este tipo ha mandado a matarlo- ella me miró alarmada.

-Eso no es cierto- me defendí.

-¿Hay alguna manera de comprobar que antes de perder la memoria no hayas contratado a alguien para acabar con Jake?- me dijo Emily inquisitiva.

-Como saberlo, no llevaba diario y en las agendas no dice nada sobre un intento de homicidio- dije muy serio.

-Cuando mi primo regrese vas a pasar un buen tiempo entre rejas Cullen- me amenazó él marchándose. Me quedé pensativo, necesitaba buscar más a fondo lo que planeaba y todas las cosas que no sabía. Y había un solo lugar que me faltaba hurgar. Mi caja fuerte.

-Vamos Edward, yo confío en ti. Antes no te conocía aunque todo mundo dice que era un desgraciado. No puedo juzgarte por lo que hayas hecho. Bueno, espero que la villa pronto empiece a edificarse- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Si, mañana empezarán los trabajo, contamos con mano de obra ya que las mismas personas que la habitarán están entusiasmados por empezar a construir sus viviendas- dije antes de irme.

Los papeles de juicio seguían llegando, Alice me dijo que en dos semanas empezaría el proceso, había hecho de todo porque sea privado pero al parecer muchos querían que sea un espectáculo público.

Fui a la oficina un día en que tuve la corazonada de poder abrir la caja fuerte. Pero en la entrada, el guardia de seguridad no quería dejarme pasar. Tuve que mostrarme muy duro e intimidarlo, necesitaba el contenido de la caja.

Llegué a la oficina y Jessica estaba discutiendo con la secretaria de los Volturi.

-Edward, que bueno que estás aquí, Aro ha puesto una demanda en tu contra por supuesto desfalco financiero- me dijo entrando en mi oficina.

-¿Desfalco?- pregunté.

-Has estado gastando mucho, eso no era problema antes, cuando pagabas a los testigos falsos o adulabas jueces. Pero ahora es sólo egreso.

-Jessica ¿todo mi dinero estaba en este bufete? ¿No tenía cuentas propias?-

-No que yo sepa pero eras tan hermético. Tal vez. ¿Cómo saberlo?- dijo.

-Déjame sólo un rato por favor- pedí.

-Es mejor que te lleves tus objetos personales, Aro mandó a sacar tus cosas. Creo que me quedé sin trabajo- dijo triste.

Me quedé sólo y pensativo. Tenía algunos números en la cabeza así que no tardé. Fui hasta la pintura y la saqué. Miré largo la caja fuerte y me decidí a intentarlo. Probé con la clave que tenía de los cumpleaños. No funcionó a la primera, jugué con esos números varias veces, cuando puse la fecha de Bella primero, luego la de Nessie y al final la mía, la puerta se abrió. Con mucho cuidado miré dentro. Había varios cuadernos, papeles, dinero y joyas. Tomé todo y los puse en mi maletín cuando escuché ruidos fuera. Cerré la caja y puse la pintura. La puerta se abrió totalmente dejando ver a alguien conocido. Era Eleazar Denali.

-Largo de mi oficina- dijo molesto.

-Hasta donde sé esto me pertenece- dije desafiante.

-Te pertenecía. Los Volturi consiguieron una orden para que estés fuera. Te cerraron las cuentas y no podrás ni siquiera mantenerte. Nadie te recibirá en ningún lugar del país, por tu fama y porque no dejaré que vuelvas a ejercer- dijo sonriendo. Él no sabía que yo jamás podría ejercer de todas formas.

-Pues que te aproveche. Yo no pienso quedarme más aquí- dije.

-He oído que andas de buen samaritano. Eso no te ayudará con la justicia, estás hasta el cuello Edward, te hundirás de todas formas. Terminarás barriendo pisos- dijo soltando una carcajada. Tomé mi maletín y salí de allí.

-Jessica sígueme- le dije al salir. Ella tomó una caja con sus cosas que estaban ya listas y salimos de allí ante la mirada de todos que habían salido para vernos marchar.

-Edward, logré sacar todos los archivos de tus juicios, los he estado enviando por courier a un apartado postal.

-Gracias Jessica. No sé que hacer ahora- dije mientras bajábamos en el ascensor.

-Pues sin dinero dudo mucho que podamos hacer algo. Yo te apoyaré en mi tiempo libre pero comprenderás que tengo que buscarme otro empleo, yo pago los estudios de mi hermanita- dijo triste.

-No es necesario, puedo contratarte. Descubrí que tengo otra cuenta bancaria- dije.

-Es estupendo Edward, lo vas a necesitar. Esto fue lo ultimo que me dieron- dijo alcanzándome un papel.

-¿Y esto?- pregunté mirando el papel con la firma de los tres Volturi y de Eleazar Denali.

-El consorcio te está echando de tu casa, tienes una semana para desalojarla- me dijo.

-Vaya que son vengativos-

-Ni te imaginas cuanto. Tienes la cuenta cerrada, te quitarán la casa, lo dos departamentos, el yate y tu auto.

-¿Este auto? Bueno tendré que tomar taxis.

-No. El Ashton Martin, un volvo no es muy costoso, ellos quieren que te duela el orgullo y tu siempre fuiste muy soberbio con las cosas que tenías- dijo soltando una risita. La miré extrañado. –Es gracioso, ellos están tan felices pensando que están haciéndote sufrir y tu no tienes idea de lo que pasa. Ni siquiera sabes dónde están los departamentos, ni el yate. Te puedes mudar a casa de tus padres y el otro auto ni siquiera los usas.

-Se lo había regalado a mi hermano-

-Bueno, dile que se despida de él. Lo único que me preocupa es el juicio. Eleazar está apoyando al fiscal en contra tuya.

-¿Cómo haremos ahora? ¿Dónde podrás trabajar?- pregunté.

-Puedo hacerlo desde mi casa, o alquilar algo cerca del juzgado. Una oficina pequeña. Sabes Mike también quiere dejar el bufete. Está algo descontento con Aro. La semana pasado Marcus lo humilló delante de clientes importantes- dijo triste.

-Parece que todos mis amigos tendrán que pasar un mal momento por mi causa- dije

-¿Tus amigos?- dijo emocionada

-Lo siento ¿dije algo malo?

-No. Nos llamaste amigos. Tú no tenías amigos- dijo sonriente. Fui a dejarla a su casa y quedamos en que me llamaría para mantenerme informado de todo. Ya en casa me encerré a revisar los cuadernos y demás cosas que pude rescatar. Estaba nervioso por ver que encontraría.

_Enero 02 _

_Familia: Bella y Nessie no regresan de casa de Carlisle._

_Trabajo: Otro maldito día, James no coopera es un bastardo. Cena con el juez Stanford. Depósito bancario al testigo Smith y visita de cortesía a la hija de la jurado Becker. _

_Extras: Cita con el médico, todo normal._

_Enero 03:_

_Familia: Aún sin novedad. Mis mujercitas siguen de vacaciones._

_Trabajo: Reinicio del proceso. Entrevista a testigos, fenomenal._

_Extras: pelea con Tanya. Recordatorio: hacer que le envíen flores._

_Enero 04:_

_Familia: Regresaron. Bella particularmente hermosa hoy._

_Trabajo: Soy el mejor abogado que hay. Y también iré al infierno, interrogatorio a Bree. _

_Extras: nada de Tanya, ya tengo suficiente con mi mujer._

_Enero 05 _

_Familia: Sentí olor a perro en casa, cita con Jenks. Desaparecer al sarnoso._

_Trabajo: Padre de Bree perdió los estribos tuve que reducirlo, presentaré cargos para mantenerlo a raya._

_Extras: Presión alta, hice cita médica para la otra semana._

No pude seguir leyendo, me daba asco pensar que una vez fui el hombre que escribió esto. Era culpable de todo, hasta de contratar a alguien para hacerle daño a Jacob. Y sólo había leído una semana en la vida del antiguo Edward, al menos sabía que estaba actuando mal a pesar de no parecer importarle.

Seguí buscando en cuadernos de años anteriores, en todos tenía el mismo método de anotación, el día y las acciones realizadas, como una bitácora. Familia, trabajo y extras. Siempre la familia por delante aunque solo mencionaba a Bella y Nessie. En el trabajo escribía todos los delitos, sobornos, pagos, entrevistas y demás juicios donde había mentido y hecho perder la paciencia a los testigos. Y en extras estaban los encuentros con Tanya, Jessica, Lauren, alguien que no tenía la menor idea de quien era y hasta un encuentro con una tal Victoria al parecer novia de James el hombre al que supuestamente defendía. También ponía las consultas médicas en este ítem. Y eran seguidas, problemas con el corazón, la presión y otro malestar al que solía llamar "mi detalle".

_Agosto 13:_

_Familia: Clase de piano con Nessie, aprende rápido mi princesa._

_Trabajo: Juicio ganado, triunfo avasallador, me reí del bufete Weber, ilusas niñas tontas._

_Extras: Aún sigo con malestares, fui a revisión el doctor dice que debo mantenerme aún sin actividad. Mi detalle en proceso de recuperación._

No entendí nada al respecto, revisé antes todos los días y sólo encontré a mediados de enero del año anterior: _"necesario pero doloroso. Hombre precavido vale por dos"_

Me dediqué a ver las otras cosas, tenía que revisar esos cuadernos con calma y mucho cuidado. Había más de veinte mil dólares en billetes grandes. Una libreta con datos de cuentas bancarias. Dos a mi nombre en bancos ingleses y una a nombre de Bella en un banco suizo, me asusté al ver el monto. Tenía dos millones de dólares a nombre de mi esposa. También había títulos de varias propiedades que no era ninguna de las que había mencionado el bufete, acciones de empresas y bonos. Vaya que si había sabido guardar sistemáticamente dinero y hacerme de propiedades.

Revisé las joyas, me llamó la atención un collar con un dije muy raro, había un brazalete con el mismo símbolo, como una especie de águila. También había una pulsera con un diamante en forma de corazón. Dos aros de matrimonio, lo que explicaba porque no tenía mi alianza en el dedo. Y una gargantilla de rubíes.

Ya no eran las personas las que me contaban lo ruin que fui, era como si el mismo Edward que me narrara sus secretos y quería llegar a entender cómo es que se convirtió en aquel odiado sujeto.

---------

Al fin lo terminé, no quisiera aburrirlas con tanto detalle ya que me demora mucho, vamos a pasar a la parte más álgida. Escribiré lo más rápido que pueda pero no creo que sea antes de una semana ya que tengo muchos deberes. Gracias por ser pacientes.

Ya sabes, tus comentarios, dudas, aportes o teorías son bienvenidos. Prometo detenerme a contestar cada pregunta.

*****

*****

*** * * * ***

*** * ***

*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (¿en serio los registró?) y esta historia es pura obsesión.**

**-----**

**¿CULPABLE?**

Le mostré a mi familia lo que había sacado de la caja fuerte, a excepción de los cuadernos, porque quería seguir leyéndolos sólo.

-Con que allí guardaste el emblema- dijo Alice tomando entre sus manos el brazalete de cuero.

-¿Emblema?- pregunté intrigado

-Es el emblema de la familia, cada vez que alguien se suma a la familia recibe un emblema. Tú renunciaste al tuyo y también le quitaste el suyo a Bella- dijo Carlisle algo triste.

-Vaya ogro que fui. Pues creo que deberíamos llevarlo, somos Cullen- dije tomando el collar y acercándome a Bella. -¿Puedo?- le pregunté, ella sólo sonrió, la cadena de plata le quedaba preciosa, hacía un contraste muy hermoso con su pálida piel.

-Así que nuestra oveja negra volvió al redil- se rió Emmet, Rosalie le dio una mirada envenenada y mi hermano cerró el pico.

-¡Miren estas cifras!- Chillo Alice en cuanto tuvo en sus manos algunos e los papeles que mostraban los estado de cuenta de los bancos.

-Edward, pusiste casi todo a nombre de Bella- se sorprendió mi padre.

-Y mira esto-dijo Rosalie por primera vez interesada en algo.

Enfoqué con mas cuidado mi visión sobre la larga uña de mi cuñada.

-No lo puedo creer, de todas las cosas que hiciste esta es la peor- dijo Alice mirando fijamente el papel, todos se arremolinaron, yo estaba frente a Rosalie con lo cual no podía leer nada ya que el papel estaba de cabeza para mi. Nadie dijo nada, Carlisle me miró con decepción, Alice miraba y abrazaba a Bella, mi madre evitaba mirarme. Por Dios, ¿es que había algo más ruin que todo lo que ya había hecho?

-Yo creo que no es tan malo. Hasta pienso que es lo más desinteresado- dijo Emmet pensando, lo cual no me daba muchas esperanzas viniendo de él que todo lo tomaba a la broma.

-Eres un cerdo- dijo Rosalie.

-Legalmente es correcto, moralmente no lo sé- dijo Alice. Vi que Bella miraba fijamente el papel.

-¿Alguien me puede traducir?- pregunté cansado de estar siempre esperando lo peor.

-Bella y tu están divorciados- dijo mi madre.

-¿qué?- grité.

-Esta es el acta. La firma de Bella está abajo- dijo mi padre.

-Yo nunca firmé estos papeles- dijo al fin Bella.

-Pues yo creo que Edward pensaba que si caía no se traería abajo a Bella ni a Nessie- dijo Jasper hablando por primera vez

-O quizás es que pensaba hacerlas a un lado porque le estorbaban- gritó Rose.

-Como iban a estorbar con más de 10 millones de dólares a su nombre- le respondió Jasper.

-¿O sea que habías dejado libre a Bella y forrada de billetes? ¿Libre hasta para irse con el perro?- Emmet rió después de emitir un largo silbido.

-Pues si estos papeles estaban en la caja fuerte ¿Cómo Bella iba a saber que estaba libre y que tenía dinero? Edward podría haberla echado sin un centavo- dijo Rose molesta con su esposo.

-Es extraño- dijo mi padre. -¿Por qué Edward pensaría que debía dejar aseguradas a Bella y a Nessie?

-Yo creo que no las dejaba aseguradas, sino que las hacía un lado para irse con Tanya- dijo Rose.

-¿en todo caso, porque no hay un solo dólar a nombre de la golfa esa?- me defendió Alice o eso parecía.

-Alto- dije deteniendo los murmullos, todos a la vez hablando me mareaban.

-¿Bella y yo no estamos casados?- pregunté, era todo lo que me importaba y aunque ese maldito papel dijera eso, Bella era mi esposa, mi mujer.

-Nop, aquí dice que cortaron palito, hace tres meses. Y fue hecho de manera muy discreta- dijo Emmet con el papel en sus manos.

-Pues rompe eso- le grité. Él tomó el papel e hizo un ademán de cortar el papel en dos.

-¡No!- gritó Alice.

Todos voltearon a mirarla.

-Si el juicio va mal, cosa que la verdad no creo, este sería el único comodín de Bella. Edward, el juicio va a ser muy difícil y como para colmo no recuerdas nada no nos puedes ayudar. No sé si los Volturis saben que tenías estas cuentas, porque todas las demás han sido bloqueadas. Su objetivo es desacreditarte y dejarte en la ruina, quedarse hasta con tu patrimonio. Creo que este papel es importante. Voy a guardarlo- dijo tomándolo con cuidado y poniéndolo en una carpeta. No me importaba en lo más mínimo, ese papel, el dinero o lo que los Volturi me hicieran en tanto Bella estuviera conmigo, eso era lo único importante para mi. Le tomé una mano y salimos a uno de los balcones, la noche estaba estrellada y hacía calor.

-¿Qué piensas? – le dije, no sabía que pasaba por su cabecita.

-La verdad no sé. Creo como dice Emmet que lo hiciste para no comprometernos pero no lo sé- dijo pensativa.

-¿Cambia en algo lo que tenemos ahora? ¿Puedes seguir a mi lado… aún?- le pregunté con temor. Me miró parpadeando y nerviosa.

-¿Lo dudas?- me dijo acercándose a mi. –Edward, aún si te va mal, pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado, nada de lo que hagas o hayas hecho me arrancará de ti- me dijo abrazándome con fuerza. Quería hacerle el amor allí mismo, besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Cosa que hice apenas regresamos a nuestra casa que pronto tendríamos que abandonar. Cualquier parte del mundo sería un paraíso si podía mirar sus ojos, perderme en su cuerpo, oler su perfume y poder entrar en ella. La tomé como me gustaba, de manera desesperada, con hambre de su cuerpo, con deseos de quedarme dentro de ella todo el tiempo que pudiera, me llené de ella y me rendí recién al amanecer.

Los días pasaron con rapidez, Alice iba y venía, del juzgado a casa, a veces con Mike, ya me estaba cansando de tenerlo revoloteando a todas horas, me fastidiaba como miraba a Bella y lo complaciente que aparentaba ser con Nessie, quien lo había tomado como un tío más.

Dos días antes del inicio del juicio, finiquité la compra de los terrenos de Emily y se llevó a cabo la firma de traspaso a la asociación de damnificados, estaba tranquilo ya con esa parte de mis deudas. Los instrumentos musicales y la donación para el orfanato ya estaba hecha, sólo me faltaban adquirir algunas máquinas para que se aperturen los talleres en la nueva villa, el local estaba terminado y las pequeñas casas en construcción. Cada vez que iba allí podía pasarme horas ayudando a construir a la gente o simplemente admirando los planos de la pequeña villa a la que los pobladores gentilmente habían denominado Villa Cullen, una de las pequeñas calles llevaba el nombre de Bella, eso me había hecho muy feliz.

-Señor Cullen- escuché que me llamaban, era el capataz de la obra, un buen hombre que aparte de perder sus bienes durante la inundación, también había perdido uno de sus hijos.

-Dime Garrett, ya sabes que soy Edward- le corregí

-Lo siento, me cuesta verlo como uno más de nosotros aunque técnicamente usted… digo tú, es el dueño. Ya sé, ahora todo es nuestro… discúlpame- era un buen hombre pero muy enredado para hablar.

-Soy uno de ustedes, tengo un terreno aquí- le dije haciéndole recordar que había comprado a la asociación un pequeño terreno para hacernos una casita. No sé porque lo hice, quizás porque me gustaba estar en compañía de estas personas.

-Si claro. Bueno Edward, queríamos pedirte permiso para construir tu casa- me dijo sonriendo.

-Garrett, aún no he comprado materiales, además no hemos hablado de su paga. Estos días no podré disponer de dinero, he terminado con todos mis ahorros- le confesé, ya casi no me quedaba dinero y no podía aún sacar nada de las cuentas de Bella.

-Nadie está pidiendo nada. Tenemos material suficiente y las ganas para levantar tu casa. Sólo necesitamos tu permiso, claro que si tienes planos especiales para hacerla podemos adecuarnos- me dijo muy esperanzado.

-No hay planos especiales, siempre quise que fuera igual a las demás pero no quiero abusar, ustedes tienen prisa, ya estamos en otoño. Yo tengo dónde vivir- le dije.

-No quiero pecar de chismoso Edward pero oí que pronto tendrás que dejar tu casa. ¿Tienes problemas?- preguntó muy interesado.

-Es cierto, me estoy mudando a la casa de mis padres. Mis antiguos socios me demandaron porque no quiero trabajar con ellos- no quería darle detalles

-Puedes vivir aquí, siempre serás bien recibido. He oído también...bueno tu sabes la gente habla… dicen que antes eras un abogado muy… despiadado- agachó la cabeza y miraba sus botas. Sonreí ante sus palabras, despiadado era quedarse corto, aunque a pesar de todo tenía que reconocer que el antiguo Edward amaba a Bella tanto como yo.

-Pero he cambiado, creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad de enmendar nuestros errores y yo no quiero ser más aquel tipo ruin y egoísta que fui- le dije animándole.

-Si, todos cometemos errores. Yo lamento el mío pero a veces no hay manera de remediarlos- entristeció y sus ojos se empañaron.

-Siempre hay forma de enmendarse, aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos, hacer felices a los que nos rodean. Creo que de esa forma pagamos nuestras deudas con la vida. No se puede volver atrás pero puedes ser mejor persona en el futuro- le di una palmada en la espalda para darle ánimos.

-Bueno, yo venía a convencerte que nos dejes construir tu casa y termino abrumándote con mis problemas. Que dices ¿nos dejas? Los muchachos y yo estamos entusiasmados- me sonrió ampliamente, no pude negarme a pesar de sentir que abusaba de ellos.

*

Un día antes del juicio nos mudamos, aunque sería mejor decir que trasladamos los muebles y los guardamos, mi madre había preparado todo el tercer piso para nosotros que ya teníamos habitaciones allí pero que por falta de uso habían sido destinadas a otras cosas. Aquella noche vi el amanecer y el apacible sueño de mi esposa, porque para mi siempre lo sería, no necesitaba ningún papel que me lo confirme. Su respirar suave y acompasado me enternecía, tenía miedo que me apartaran de ella, me había enamorado profunda e irrevocablemente.

Desperté algo tarde, apenas me dio tiempo de comer algo ligero, parecíamos una caravana ya que cada miembro de la familia llevó su coche. Nessie se había quedado con Rosalie tenía instrucciones estrictas de no acercarse a la televisión ya que en varios noticieros habían anunciado el inicio del juicio. Ante la prensa me veía como el típico abogado corrupto, muchos opinaban que sería un juicio digno de la farándula porque mis clientes habían sido personajes públicos.

Llegamos con tiempo, faltaba más de una hora para que el juicio diera inicio. Apenas bajé del auto me impresionó la cantidad de personas y reporteros que estaban esperando. Caminé con cuidado entre la gente, muchos micrófonos se alzaban y escuchaba preguntas hasta de mi vida personal. Emmet iba abriendo espacio Bella estaba entre él y yo, ya que mis padres se habían quedado estacionando los autos.

-Maldito rufián- escuche gritar, de pronto a mi derecha un hombre alto y fuerte me derribó, rodamos por el suelo. No tenía idea de quien era.

-Te mataré antes de que puedan juzgarte- me dijo golpeándome en las costillas, sentí una punzada de dolor, me encogí un poco pero pude quitármelo de encima, cuando trató de abalanzarse contra mí otra vez Emmet y un par de policías lo detuvieron.

-¡Edward!- gritó Bella llegando a mi lado. Me levanté como pude pero aún estaba dolorido. Sentí los flashes de las cámaras, parecía una feria de mercado y yo era la atracción.

-Estoy bien- le dije para calmarla.

-Entremos pronto, te voy a revisar- dijo mi padre ayudándome a salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Te pudrirás en la cárcel y aún así no pagarás- seguía gritando aquel hombre.

Entramos directamente a un privado, Carlisle me revisó.

-Parece una fisura en una de las costillas, hay que sacarte placas- me dijo mientras me vendaba el torso. Cuando salimos a la salita común dónde estaba mi familia me recibieron algo apesadumbrados, tenían el televisor encendido.

-El que te atacó es el señor Jackman, el padre de Bree, la joven que perdió la razón después del juicio- dijo mi madre cuando me senté a su lado. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Alice entró al borde de las lágrimas, me sorprendió verla así, usualmente ella era siempre muy alegre.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo mi padre alarmado.

-Es terrible, me centré en defenderte por la demanda que hizo el padre de Bree y dejé a Mike el resto, él creyó poder con todo… Edward...- rompió a llorar.

-¿Tan grave es?- pregunté.

-Son 5 demandas, 5 juicios distintos y encadenados uno tras otro.

-¿de qué me acusan?- estaba abrumado.

-Soborno, manipulación, intimidación y pruebas falsas, en el caso de Bree.

Desfalco y malversación, te acusan los Volturis

Fraude de valores, otro juicio también patrocinado por tus socios

Violación de contrato por Eleazar Denali

Y… por último… intento de asesinato, te acusa Jacob Black

-¿Qué?- gritamos todos.

-Eso no es lo peor- dijo Alice mirándome como si fuera un condenado ¿podría haber algo mas grave?

-Bree, se suicidó ayer- dijo haciendo que todo lo demás perdiera sentido. Había provocado que esa joven perdiera la razón y que se quitara la vida. No recordaba es cierto, pero sabía que tendría que pagar un alto precio por mis acciones, no podemos escapar de lo que hacemos por mucho que nos arrepintamos o aún cuando no recordemos, al final siempre pagamos.

---------

¡Vacaciones! Por fin. Gracias por seguir leyendo, este mes me dedicaré a escribir y actualizaré tooodos mis fics, hasta los de mi otra cuenta, esta semana termino OdioxAmor y de veritas que actualizo Bellicienta 2. Ténganme un poquito de paciencia ya que tantos libros de psicología me están reventando la cabeza y debo releer algunas de mis historias para poder ubicarme y retomarlas. Gracias y muchos besitos.

Ya sabes si te gustó el capítulo échame un comentario, es el mejor aliento a los escritores aficionados.

*****

*****

*** * * * ***

*** * ***

*****


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer (¿en serio los registró?) y esta historia es pura obsesión.**

**-----**

**¿CULPABLE?**

-Todos de pie, la corte de Seattle entra en sesión, la honorable juez, Tia Marrow presidirá, caso 658-907, el estado contra Edward Cullen, acusado de intento de soborno, manipulación e intimidación al jurado Vladimir Stanislav durante el proceso a James Gigandet- todos se pusieron de pie mientras que una mujer de tés oscura y algo obesa entraba a la sala.

-¿Cómo se declara el acusado? – preguntaron, Mike se levantó.

-Inocente su señoría- dijo él algo dudoso.

-Bueno, tiene la palabra el fiscal Eric Yorkie.- vi la imagen de un hombre joven de ascendencia asiática que se levantó a mi derecha y caminó hacia el jurado y el público.

-Señor juez y honorables miembros del jurado, el caso del señor Gigandet fue muy publicitado, vimos una impactante y limpia defensa. Cómo conocedor de las leyes admiré la impecable defensa que el bogado Edward Cullen realizó. ¿Pero que hay detrás de todo el argumento? ¿Qué hubo detrás de esa aparente defensa llevada a cabo por un hombre inteligente y sagaz?

Después del veredicto me llegaron muchos comentarios de mis colegas por la manera despiadada y calculadora que el inculpado llevaba sus casos. Lo dejé pasar por alto hasta que escuché rumores de un posible fraude en el proceso. El padre de la señorita Bree Jackman, fallecida recientemente se dedicó a reunir las pruebas que necesitaba para demandar al abogado que llevó a la libertad a su cliente. No es mi intención llevar a cabo una cacería contra mi colega, sino reunir las pruebas suficientes para reabrir el caso de la fallecida señorita Jackman y poder darle el castigo necesario a su violador.

-Protesto- gritó Mike. –El fiscal está asumiendo que sus pruebas son ciertas, el veredicto para el señor Gigandet fue inocente.

-Retiro mi última frase- dijo el fiscal. –El señor Vladimir Stanislav presidía al jurado en el juicio por violación contra el señor James Gigandet. Tengo las pruebas necesarias para demostrar que el abogado que llevaba la defensa trató de sobornar y manipuló al señor Stanislav mediante chantajes sistemáticos. El arquitecto Vladimir Stanislav trabaja en la empresa Bratsk Co. de origen soviético, es casado y tiene dos pequeños hijos. Una carrera y un matrimonio perfecto que el señor Cullen amenazaba destrozar.

-Protesto- volvió de decir Mike –El fiscal no ha proporcionado las pruebas necesarias a parte de unas llamadas telefónicas de dudosa precedencia- dijo Mike muy seguro.

-Si, las pruebas. Aquí tengo los audios que el señor Newton tilda de dudoso. Déjeme recordarle que contando con la aprobación del juez se pidió a la empresa telefónica que nos proporcionara el numero de donde el señor Cullen llamaba al jurado en este caso el señor Vladimir Stanislav. Pido permiso al señor juez para pasar los audios que implican al acusado.

-¡Objeción!- se levantó Mike -Ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo en las audiencias preliminares que esas pruebas no son validad dado que el numero celular del que se realizaron las llamadas no pertenece al señor Cullen.

-Eso es lo que se estableció. Pero puedo probar ahora con recibos en manos que ese numero fue comprado con la tarjeta de crédito de la señorita Denali. Una cuenta que por cierto el señor Cullen abrió para ella en el Riverbank-

Todos murmuraron, yo estaba tan perdido… solo entendía que las pruebas que Mike nunca tomo en cuenta ahora probaban tal vez que yo hice esas llamadas. Me sentía como un miserable. Fingiendo aquí que no hice nada cuando sabía que lo más probable era que si lo había hecho.

-Alice- llamé a mi hermana que estaba muy concentrada y con el seño fruncido.

-Dime- contestó.

-¿Si negociáramos?, sabes que es cierto todo, sabes que defenderme es una mentira.

-Edward ya hablamos de eso, te impondrán una reparación alta y te juegas de 5 a 8 años en prisión- dijo ella.

-¿Y si lo intentamos? ¿Si hablamos con el juez? Creo que debería confesar, no sé. No me siento bien haciendo esto-le pedí

-Edward, como vas a confesar si no recuerdas nada- dijo ella.

-¿Pero si asumo la culpa?

-Seguiremos con el juicio y así no tengas memoria, si pierdes te condenaran. Y los Volturis sabrán todo y se aprovecharán en los siguientes juicios.

-¿Y si me declaro culpable? Quisiera unas palabras con el juez- le pedí.

-Ya es tarde. El proceso inició, debes esperar.

-Es tonto hacerlo, es obvio que lo hice, que soborne, intimide y no se mas a ese jurado- le dije.

-Todavía no hemos presentado la defensa… es solo el inicio…relájate, confía en mí.

-No me convences- le dije. Cuando volví a concentrarme el juez tenía en sus manos y luego pasó las pruebas a los jurados. Un papel llegó a nuestra mesa, Mike y Alice hablaban rápidamente. Alice le daba instrucciones a Mike.

-Algo más señor fiscal- preguntó la jueza.

-Esta es mi primera prueba. Presentaré las demás cuando ésta se esclarecida- dijo y se sentó.

-La defensa tiene la palabra- dijo la jueza.

-Efectivamente, veo que el aparato celular desde donde se realizaron las llamadas fue comprado por la Señorita Tanya Denali, lo que no veo es como el banco permite que otra persona aperture una cuenta personal por un tercero. Eso va contra las políticas bancarias. A menos que mi cliente sea apoderado de la señorita Denali y me temo que el señor Cullen no ostenta el titulo de apoderado ni ningún otro sobre la señorita Denali- concluyó Mike

-Señor fiscal- dijo la jueza.

-En la parte posterior podrá ver que el primer deposito fue realizado por el señor Cullen, así como cuotas fijas mensuales a la cuenta de la señorita Denali. Además en el papel de filiación de la cuenta que está en el anexo verá que el beneficiario de la cuenta de la señorita Denali era el Sr. Cullen- dijo el fiscal.

-¿Está tratando de probar que el señor Cullen le daba dinero a la señorita Denali? Creo que me he equivicado de juicio- dijo Mike sarcásticamente.

-Estoy probando que el señor Cullen utilizó el celular desde el cual hizo las llamadas- el fiscal Yorki se notaba mas molesto.

-Claro, primero prueba que mi cliente mantenía a la señorita Denali para luego probar que hablaba desde su teléfono, ¿es eso cierto?- Mike utilizaba el sarcasmo para defenderse. Patético.

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa. El acusado tenía libre acceso a ese teléfono ya que su relación con la selorita Denali era muy... estrecha. Y desde ese teléfono realizó las llamadas al señor Stanislav- concluyó el fiscal.

-Estas pruebas son insuficientes. Será el jurado quien decida después si oímos las conversaciones telefónicas- sentenció la jueza. –Mientras ellos debaten haremos un receso de una hora- sentenció y todos comenzaron aponerse de pie.

-Maldición, desgraciado Yorki- se lamento Mike. Ya estaba cansado. Me levante y me dirigí al fiscal.

-Buenos días- le dije secamente, no quería parecer nerviosos.

-Hola Edw… señor Cullen. Disculpe pero no podemos conversar sin la jueza presente- me dijo muy serio.

-Sólo quiero saber… cual es su objetivo- pregunté mirando sus ojos, pareció dudar.

-Sólo hacer cumplir las leyes claro. Y a pesar que la señorita Joackman falleció, castigar al culpable de los hechos- me pareció honesto.

-¿Y si nos ahorramos todo esto?- pregunté.

-No acepto sobornos Señor Cullen- casi gritó él.

-No hablo de sobornos…hablo de la verdad…

-Edward. Cállate- dijo Mike a mi lado. -Vámonos- tiró de mi brazo.

-¿La vedard? ¿Has buscado la verdad alguna vez? ¿Con que cara me hablas de la verdad- dijo el fiscal sonriendo pero sus ojos se veían llenos de resentimiento.

-Pensé que esa era tu tarea- le dije molesto mientras que Mike tiraba mas fuerte, sentí la mirada de mis familiares muy cerca, detrás de la barda donde se sentaba el publico.

-Esa es mi tarea. Y la voy a cumplir Cullen. Te refundiré en prisión porque eso es lo que mereces, eres un bastardo y vil sujeto, vienes con cara de mosca muerta aun cuando sabes que todo lo que digo no es mas que la verdad, es más, todo por lo que se te acusa es cierto. Y tienes el descaro de hablarme de la verdad…yo te voy a dar verdades- gritó el fiscal, otro de sus colegas lo detuvo. Yo me mantenía firme aunque no sabia de lo que hablaba.

-Verdad que eres tan sucio como Gigandet; verdad, que por tu culpa Bree se mató; verdad, que destruiste la vida de Vladimir Stanislav; verdad, que eres un desalmado rastrero seductor de mujeres, te tiraste a la hija de Denali, como te tirabas a las esposas de todos los abogados y cuanta falda se te ponía por delante. ¿Verdad o no que también te acostaste con mi Victoria?- gritó furioso. Sentí mucho murmullos, flashes y gritos del fondo.

Escuchamos la voz de algunos policías que llegaron a nosotros.

Me distraje unos segundos Eric, el fiscal, se soltó de su colega y llegó a mí, con un golpe certero en mi abdomen caí al piso.

-Verdad que eso te dolerá menos de lo que a mi me dolió su aventura, malnacido- gritó. Ahora los periodistas parecían gozar con todo, esto se había transformado en un circo. Vi que Emmet y un policía detenían a Eric, mientras que unas manos suaves me protegían. La policía se llevó al fiscal a un privado al cual nos llamaron minutos después.

-Mejor te callas Edward- dijo Alice.

-No sé lo que hice- me defendí. Bella apretaba mi mano.

-Maldición, has logrado desprestigiar a uno de los fiscales mas correctos y buenos- me gritó furiosa mi hermana.

-Yo solo quería decirle que podría confesar la verdad, quería que me dijera lo que ustedes se niegan a decirme-

Me despegué de Bella a regañadientes y seguí a mis defensores. En un privado la jueza nos esperaba.

-Señor Cullen, ni siquiera lo puedo acusar de haber provocado al fiscal, según la grabación apenas le dijo unas palabras. Me temo que deberé quitar a Eric Yorki del proceso. Tengo que aplazar este juicio. NO tengo alternativa.

-Lo siento- le dije apenas.

-No me hace feliz esto, Yorki tiene una reputación intachable y perderá mas que este juicio. ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle?- preguntó molesta.

-Sólo quería preguntarle si… me condenarían si confieso- le solté de golpe.

-¿Confesar?- preguntó ella mirando a mi defensa.

-Creo que mi hermano está pasando una crisis ahora mismo- se excusó Alice lanzándome una mirada feroz.

-No hablaba propiamente de confesar sino de asumir los cargos. Sin entrar en detalles. Si asumo la culpa. Si declaro que tengo culpabilidad en el hecho de haber intimidado al señor Vladimir… ¿que me espera?.

-Pero esto es insólito ¿juega conmigo?- me dijo dudosa la jueza arrugando la frente.

-Solo quiero saber que me espera porque nadie me dice- estaba empezando a sentir fastidio.

-Este es el tribunal señor Cullen, no se puede preguntar que castigo le darán antes de empezar. Si miente y se descubre que lo hizo la condena es impuesta. Ya ha tenido tiempo de sobra para confesar- me miró ofendida.

-Es que ni siquiera tengo que confesar- le dije molesto. –Era solo una pregunta- terminé.

-Pues es una pregunta idiota, usted sabe más argucias legales que yo. En media hora lo quiero en el estrado. Daré la notica del aplazo del proceso- dijo levantándose.

-Ahora nos hiciste quedar como idiotas a nosotros- dijo Mike.

-Edward, cierra la boca y déjanos defenderte por favor, por favor- rogó Alice

-¿Que le pasará al fiscal?- pregunte.

-Seguramente perderá su trabajo. Ya perdió a su esposa, no sabía que también habías estado con Victoria Yorkie- dijo ella.

-Pues yo tampoco- le dije suspirando y saliendo hacia la sala otra vez.

El juicio fue aplazado dos meses, pero en una semana se ventilarían las demandas de mis socios y la de Eleazar. Para mí eran los menos importantes, si era dinero lo que querían, que se lo quedaran, si era humillarme no lo lograrían porque no era a mi a quien acusaban. Y si perdía la licencia de abogado no me importaba.

*

"_El juicio mas corto de los últimos tiempos. El astuto abogado Edward Cullen logra sacar de sus casillas al fiscal y se lían a golpes en el estrado. También fue golpeado al entrar a los tirbunales por el padre de la fallecida Bree Jackman, quien se suicidara hace dos días en el sanatorio mental"_

"_En un proceso bochornoso el fiscal Eric Yorki fue separado de su cargo por arremeter contra el acusado, acusándolo valga la redundancia, de mantener una relación clandestina con su esposa la señora Victoria Yorkie"_

Los noticieros parecían una feria pública, pasaban imágenes del golpe que me dio Eric frente al estrado y hacían todo tipo de especulaciones sobre lo que "supuestamente" le dije para hacerlo enloquecer.

"_Pues yo creo que le dijo algo sobre su esposa ¿Por qué otro motivo el fiscal reaccionaría así?"_ se preguntaban dos panelista en un canal de televisión.

_-"Hay opiniones encontradas. Hemos recibido llamadas telefónicas que aseguran que el abogado Cullen es un benefactor incansable. En la villa Cullen al este de la ciudad se vive un ambiente de tensión, los pobladores están mas que convencidos de su inocencia. Tenemos una entrevista exclusiva con el presidente de la asociación de trabajadores de ese lugar._

_-El señor Cullen es una persona amable y desinteresada, aquí no podemos creer todo lo que se dice de él. Trabajó con nosotros, nos consiguió este lugar para vivir y nos apoyó como nadie lo hizo. Él es una buena persona-_

_Ciertamente no sabemos que opinión formarnos del abogado Edward Cullen que enfrenta cinco juicios, el más importante es el de intento de asesinato en segundo grado. Seguiremos infirmando…"_

Apagué la televisión, habían abogados, fiscales y hasta psiquiatras analizando las pruebas y las declaraciones de la gente a cerca de mi comportamiento.

Me sentía como si compararan al Edward anterior y a mí. El mismo cuerpo y dos personas distintas.

-

---------

Sin memoria no vale… pobechito Edward…que mal lo tratan….

Bueno he demorado porque los juicios no se me dan bien. Es más creo que me voy a saltar algunos, los términos legales me enferman. Apuraré la historia, debía ser un minific y ya va mas de 10 capítulos.

Gracias por leer y esperar la actualización. Dudas, comentarios, críticas, aliento… en el botoncito de abajo… Bye

*****

*****

*** * * * ***

*** * ***

*****


End file.
